The Protector
by skeali
Summary: I was just a kid, I believed in fairy tales and everything but is this too much? My father gave me my gift and I don't intend on letting it go to waste. I will use my powers for whatever the future holds I just hope I can survive to tell my tale.
1. Different

My name is Jake Bareteeth, and I'm different. I'm a predator, born in Zootopia. Zootopia is supposed to be this wonderful place where everyone gets along, at least that's what the prey say. You see, predators have it hard in the big city, since prey outnumber us ten to one. Prey see predators as these big and scary monsters who could devour them at any moment. There are a few predators who have it better than others, like lions or tigers—or really any other larger predator who is respected.

I'm not in the 'respected' category.

I was born to Michael and Laura Bareteeth, both red foxes. We already have the disadvantage of being predators but being a fox is even harder. Foxes are seen as no good, shifty, sneaky thieves. Somehow, my parents had hit the jackpot in life—for foxes at least. My father's an accountant for an insurance agency while my mother is a regional manager for a company that makes car parts.

My family was far from poor, and we knew that. Both my parents had nice new cars, we all had our own TV's, good food—the list goes on. My parents were well aware that there were families who needed any help they could get. Any time my parents had any extra money to spare, they would give it to the poor families in Happytown. Happytown is a slum, riddled with poverty, primarily being predators.

I was lucky enough to grow up in the suburbs of Zootopia's downtown. The neighborhood where I grew up was full of tidy and expensive two-story houses. All the lots were fairly large, giving each family a good sized yard and some privacy.

These suburbs were full of prey families. Not only were we the only fox family, but we were also the only predator family to live there. The prey families didn't like us to say the least. They tried to get us removed multiple times, but, thankfully, we were able to stay.

Remember how I said I was different? Well, I don't mean some sort of disability or being gay or even being the only predator in a prey neighborhood type of different. I mean superpowers kind of different.

I know, I know. Who wants another superhero story? Well, I'm not like the other superheroes you read about in comics. I didn't get my powers from some freak accident, nor am I from another planet. I was born with my powers, and I don't know why. I can't fly, speak to fish, run super fast, or levitate stuff with my mind. instead, I control the environment around me.

I can control the water, the air, the earth, and other things around me. But I'm not the avatar like from that cartoon. I can also control the trees, the shade, the temperature. How do I know I can do all this? Well, we're going to find out. And it all starts at my kithood.

* * *

"Come on, Dexter. Give it back!" I yelled with the high pitched voice of an eight-year-old. I jumped up and down trying to get my lunch.

"What's the matter? Can't reach it?" Dexter and his goons laughed. Dexter, a giraffe, was two grades higher than me and far taller.

We were outside on a large playground. Normal as far as playgrounds go, full of mulch, swings, sandboxes, and slides, at Ridgemore Elementary. Ridgemore is the school district that I lived in, which means I was the only predator. The school was large, holding at least a thousand kits all wearing white and black uniforms.

Being the only predator was awful, the other kits avoided me like I was some sort of disease. No one want to even try to talk to me for fear or getting pushed around too, which I understood.

Dexter and his gang of ten and eleven years old had been bullying me since the moment they saw my red fur. They would always take my lunch from me and even steal my homework. No one would help me. The other boys would just walk past me, and the girls would watch and giggle.

Being a fox, I embraced they only stereotype that I would ever need—sneakiness. I had learned early on that Dexter would come for my lunch and homework, so I would pack a dummy lunch and ask for two homework sheets for 'extra practice'.

If my parents had found out that I was being bullied, they would have flipped. They would have marched straight to Dexter's house and confronted him like good parents. I'm glad they hadn't found out. If they had gone over there, Dexter would have played the victim card and gotten us in trouble. It would have been easy to say that, because we were foxes, we were lying and trying to get him in trouble.

I had grown used to Dexter and his gang picking on me, to the point where it didn't bother me. I would wait for them to have their fun and leave. I would pretend to be upset and even cry just to get them to leave me alone. If I showed no sign of fear or pain, I would get beaten up. Sometimes, they would beat me up just for fun.

Today was one of those days where Dexter would take my lunch and I would put on the show. The usual jump up and down, snatch at the brown paper bag and beg for my lunch back. They would throw my lunch in a circle around me, dropping it on purpose to flatten or crush the food. Sometimes, they would open it and eat it in front of me.

"Come on, Dexter. It's not funny!" I yelled indignantly. I have to say, for my age, I had become a pretty good actor, but it didn't take much to convince these dummies.

"It's pretty funny to us, Pipsqueak." Dexter threw the paper bag to one of his friends, a gazelle named Josh who opened the bag and took out the pudding cup I had in there.

"Oh, look what I found guys. Some chocolate pudding!" Josh proceeded to open the pudding and shoved all of it into his mouth.

None of the teachers ever helped me. When I first complained to one of them, they thought I was lying to get Dexter in trouble. Some teachers would even see me getting bullied on the playground and quickly look away as if nothing was happening.

Not even any of the teachers or staff were predators. To me, it seemed as though all the predators lived in the city or purposefully avoided this place.

The only teacher who was nice to me was the art teacher, Mrs. Stubs. Mrs. Stubs was an old antelope who could see the good in everyone. Sometimes, she would even let me eat in the art room during lunch. During my time with Mrs. Stubs, I had learned that there were always going to be bad mammals in the world, and the only way to fight the bad was not with more bad, but with good. She would always say that kindness would be the best way to move forward in society. She also told me the people would think all sorts of things of me, but I should only care about what I think of me.

The reason I couldn't eat with Mrs. Stubs every day was that she also worked over at the middle school, since there wasn't enough funding for the art program at both schools. At least when I go there, I'll be able to have some refuge. But, for now, I would have to suffer sometimes.

"Hey! That's my stuff!" I huffed.

"We know it is. That's why we took it." One of the goons chuckled.

My lunch was passed around to the various different bullies. They smashed, ate, and threw away all my food. The spectacle had earned a few onlookers—some boys on the swing, a few girls gossiping in the shade.

The crowd around us got bigger and bigger as time went on. The circle was closing in on me. I knew what was coming. I was about to get beat up. The taller fifth graders stood over me, looking down at me. I tried to make myself smaller, tucking my tail between my legs, flattening my ears, and hunching my back looking down at the ground.

I was waiting for the first punch, kick, slap, or spit. It never came. Instead, I had all the leftover food poured over me: pudding, squashed banana, peanut butter and jelly, and, worst of all, a small can of soda from one of the other kits. I could feel all of it sliding down my head and face, working its way down the back of my shirt.

The circle widened, and everyone now could see me, covered in trash. They all pointed and laughed at me. I cried. I may have cried, but I would not show them real tears that came from hurt. They thought they could crush my spirit but it takes the strongest of will to hold everything together, and refuse to give up.

The final bell of the school day rang. All the kits dispersed, heading in different directions. Here at Ridgemore elementary, the school day ended at lunch. As a consequence of our early exodus, we had to go to school all year round with only short, two-week breaks throughout the year. All the other Ridgemore schools went to school at the normal time and ended at the normals times. They even got to have a summer vacation, something I desperately wanted.

After a few minutes, I was left alone on the playground. All the swings were barren, the sandbox as empty as a desert, and the slides unused. I sat alone in the mulch, wiping away the fake tears. I stood back up and brushed what I could off of myself, leaving the trash on the ground beside me.

Though I had gotten used to the bullying and refused to show them that they really got to me, it didn't mean I liked it. Every day, I would go for a walk through the woods behind the school to forget about the torments I endured in an attempt to make myself feel better.

The forest was vast and easy to get lost in, but I never got lost in the place. I don't know why. It just seemed like I knew the place like the back of my own paw. The forest was full of all kinds of different trees. It had large rock formations with winding streams and creeks. Best of all, there was a freshwater lake right in the middle of the forest. I had never seen anyone there before, like no one knew it was there and it was all mine. I loved to swim in it on these hot summer days and walk on it in the cold winter ones that seemed so far away.

I walked through the forest, admiring every tree I came across and inspecting each stone. I loved the feel under my feet—the dirt, leaves, roots, and moss. I was amazed by the bright blue skies above me that were barren of clouds, as though the sun was shining just for me.

Walking through the forest, I thought about my life. I had lived in Ridgemore for all of it. I had never had any friends, only bullies who pick on me for what I am. I never really learn to trust anyone or how to be properly social with other mammals.

As I continued to walk, I let my thoughts drift and wonder, why were these kits bullying me? Was it just because I'm a predator and a fox? That couldn't be why. It had to because they were jealous of something. Hate doesn't just spring up out of nowhere, does it? They must be jealous of the fact that my parents care about me, right? These other kits have parents who have their maids or housekeepers make their kits lunch or don't even pack one at all. They have the newest gadget put in their face to distract them and keep them away from their parents.

My parents were amazing. We made our own food, my mom packed my lunch, and we watched TV with each other every night. We didn't have any maids or anything like that. I did chores like every kit should do, learning discipline and how to earn things. My family was a real family— parents who loved their kit and paid attention, giving them praise when they did good or helping them when they do something bad.

I nodded my head, passing several trees while lost in my thoughts. "Yeah, that must be why. They're jealous of me, a fox." I said aloud, a smirk break my solem frown. All those prey mammals who bullied me were jealous because their families sucked. I smiled the rest of the way to the lake.

The lake was a fairly small one, being able to see the other side just in sight. Despite its size it still had sandy shores with large rocks scattered all the way around the lake. The water itself was clear and cool. I could see all sorts of fish swimming out there peacefully going about with their lives thinking nothing about life outside their lake.

I scrambled up onto one of the smaller boulders, warmed by the sun. I could sit there for hours, enjoying the warmth and the fresh air. I could be out here till night and see all the amazing stars and constellations that lit up the night sky. Suffice it to say that I loved nature.

Sitting on that boulder, I thought about all the things that made me happy in life. I remembered every Christmas with my family and birthday without anyone other than them, all the fun summertime activities during our short breaks, the movies I watched with my parents on Fridays and Saturdays.

The air around me seemed to warm even more with happy thoughts. The water in the lake lapped further onto the shore, reaching closer onto the small sandy beach. The dark and cold shadows receded, the sun shining brighter.

My thoughts drifted out into the future, all the possibilities that awaited me. My smiled slowly dissolved into a frown. What would happen when my parents died? Who would I have? I haven't had anyone other than them. Who else would love me after they past?

My heart was racing as fast as my mind. I pulled my legs into my chest, wrapping my tail around my ankles. Tears began filling my eyes as my thoughts kept getting dark and more lonely.

The sun seemed to go out as it was cover with large, stormy clouds that hadn't existed moments before. The bolder below me lost all its warmth and became cold to the touch. I looked around me seeing everything change. The air got cold and the shadows bent and reached out towards me. I jumped off the rock onto sand that shifted below my feet. The bolder I was just on began to shake and shift along with other rock and pebbles around it.

I backed away from the boulder slowly, thinking whatever was happening was caused by the rock. The shadows that had been stretching towards the rock twisted and bent in my direction. The soft sand that I had stood on a few minutes prior was now hard and cool. The small ripples and waves from the lake got bigger, trying to reach for me.

I was frozen, full of fear. I had never been this scared, not even when I'd gone through that haunted house last year in Zootopia. Everything around me seemed to react to my increased fear, reaching closer and closer.

I felt the ground harden. I feel to the ground and brought my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. My tail tucked itself between my legs. I shut my eyes tight and buried my face into the ball I had created with my body.

The water reached me first, touching the bottom of my foot. I pulled my foot back and tried to make myself even smaller. The water came at me again, this time, covering my foot. The liquid wasn't cold like I had thought it would be, instead, the water was warm and almost reassuring. The strangest thing was that my foot didn't even feel wet. The water washed up on the hard sand around me, warming my body but not soaking it.

I lifted my head slowly. The shadows were still reaching out for me, but the water had stopped them from getting to me. I looked to the sky. The sun had broken through the clouds and was shining down on me, keeping me from the darkness.

I took shorter, less panicked breaths. I was calming down. The clouds cleared up, the shadows slowly receded, and the pebbles and rocks sat still. Then, the water slowly returned to the lake, and the air warmed again. I felt safe again.

A deep, but soft and reassuring, voice spoke to me. "Don't be afraid. Learn to control it."

I stood bolt upright. I looked around me but saw no one there. I couldn't see any footsteps in the sand, couldn't smell any mammal, couldn't hear the crunching of leaves and branches under foot.

My heart rate picked up, adrenaline flowing through my body. I continued looking around me for any sign of the mammal who had spoken to me. Had anyone even spoken to me? Was I just hallucinating? I had to be, there was no way anyone could control the water, shadows, air, and rock. There definitely wasn't anyway someone could have talked to me. There was no one here with me.

"H—hello? Who are you? What happened? What do I need to control?" The questions came pouring out as I continued searching for the voice.

No reply came, only a warm breeze.

I sighed. Looking over the lake, I remembered why I had come here. I wanted to get all the trash and food out of my fur. I remembered how everyone had laughed and pointed, not a single one of them trying to help me. They never did.

The small ripples and waves in the water began to get bigger again. I sat at the edge of the water, just out of it's reach. I thought of all the things I wished I could do to get back at all those bullies, I let the anger and hate fill me. The water became more violent, small waves crashing at the edges of the beach. I noticed the sudden change in the waters behavior.

"What is going on!" I yelled, running my paws through the fur on my head. "Why is nature acting so weird?"

The water receded. The waves stopped, and the water pulled back further than it usually would. All across the lake the surface had stopped moving—no ripples, no waves. The liquid was still, it looked like a large mirror I could walk on it.

I thought about just going home and forgetting everything. I looked down at the sand covering my feet. I couldn't go home, my parents would see me and freak out and the whole nine yards.

I let out a sad and defeated sigh. I took off my uniform and walked reluctantly into the water wearing only my boxers. The lake was still perfectly still. Everything around me was quiet. It was a creepy and tense kind of silence that made me feel like I was being watched, which is not a feeling you want as an eight year old wearing nothing but boxers.

I ducked my head into the water to rinse the sticky mess of food out of my fur. Pulling my head out of the lake with my muzzle dripping, the surrounding water was still perfectly still. The water that dripped off my fur, hit the surface and disappeared without a ripple. I ignored it. I had to be imagining all this. It couldn't be real. I may have been eight, but I knew that when something dropped into water there were always ripples.

I still had gunk all over my back. I submerged my whole body and used my paws to wash the trash off of me. Even when I broke the surface of the water, nothing happened, no wave, no ripple, no splash.

I looked over the lake one last time before exiting. It was as still as could be. Even when I stepped on the beach, the water that fell from me hit the sand and rolled into the lake instead of soaking in. It was like all the sand was waterproof. Even the boulders had moved, leaving trails in the sand and the trees bent towards the lake from all sides. I ignored it all, pretending nothing had happened and it was all a figment of my imagination.

As I got dressed again, I was relieved to find that my clothes were getting wet. At least one thing was normal. I picked up my backpack from the sand and walked through the forest to where my home was. As I walked, I noticed the birds in the branches watching me perfectly silent, as if waiting to see what I was going to do.

I took the same path from the lake to my house everyday. I knew every little detail of that flattened path. But as I walked, I saw new roots and rocks that had come from nowhere. I saw a few trees that were closer to my path than they had been the day before. I walked faster, feeling as though something was behind me and wanted to get me.

I broke through the brush of the forest behind my house. My parents were lucky enough to buy a lot right in front of the forest. We never had any nosey neighbors or had to see other families in their own house. Having a house by the forest was the best. Your back yard was huge, you never had to worry about shade, and the air was always cleaner.

My house was two stories, with a ground level and a basement. My room was in the basement. I know what you're thinking, what parents would make their kid live in the basement? Well, I wanted to have my room down there—my own little fox den. The basement was the coolest place ever. We had a pool table and a second living room. I even had my own bathroom. And we had a small gym down there. The upstairs was awesome too, with an office for my mom, a giant kitchen, a fancy dining table, a nice comfy living area with a big TV, and, of course, my parents room.

Walking out into the large back lawn we had, I noticed all the grass blades bending slightly towards me. I chose to keep walking not looking at anything but my house. I walked up to the back door and let myself in.

I heard my mom call from the kitchen, "Hey, Bud. How was school?"

I set my bag down beside the dining room table. "It was good. Where's dad?"

My mom walked up to me, holding a plate with a sandwich on it. "He's still at work. I made you a sandwich. Your favorite too!" She placed the plate on the table and looked me up and down. "Why are you all wet?" She asked, raising a brow.

I picked up the sandwich and took a big bite. "I went for a swim in the lake," I said with a mouth full of peanut butter and jelly sandwich, forgetting about the one that had been in my fur.

"You like swimming there don't you?" She smiled, "Oh and before I forget, tomorrow there's gonna be a special guest to talk to your school." Mom giving not explanation she walked out of the dining area and into her office, where she picked up the phone that was ringing on her desk, ending our conversation.

I ate the sandwich and went down to my room. I brought my backpack with me, since I had math homework. Once there, I set my bag down and flopped onto my bed dampening my covers. I went over the events at the lake in my head. I didn't understand any of it. It didn't make sense.

After a few minutes, I rubbed my paws over my face and decided I needed to get my homework done. I sat up in bed and grabbed my bag, opening it and pulling out my homework. I looked down at the worksheet. We had been given fractions, the worst thing to ever be created. I changed from my soggy clothes before sitting down in my chair.

I sighed and pulled out a number-two pencil. I set the worksheet on my desk and began not understanding any of worst thing about fractions is that the teachers don't let us use calculators. I stared at the first problem for a few minutes, making no progress. After thirty minutes I had finished just a few problems, it was like I was relearning fractions and my teacher was whispering in my ear. Everything my teacher had told us about the fractions were slowly coming back to me.

Once I had finished I packed all my things in my bag and layed down in bed. I laid there going over what had happened less than two hours ago. The lights began to flicker and the shadows stretched and contorted into arms across my wall. What happened wasn't just the lake. It must be me! I was causing all of this, but how? The lights stopped flickering, but the shadows remained. If I really was the cause of all of this, then I had to find away to control it like that voice had said. I watched enough movies and TV with my parents to know that if anyone found out, I would be taken by the government and turned into a weapon. I didn't want to be taken from my parents.

I took a few shaky deep breath and tried to calm myself. The shadows went back to where they had been.

I raised my eyebrows. Maybe, it was my emotions. If that was the case, I needed to learn to actually control my emotions not just act like I was. I focused on my feelings and remembered all the good things I had experienced in my short life. The air in my room became raised a degree in temperature, the lights got a tad brighter, and the shadows receded.

 _Definitely the emotions,_ I thought, letting the memories slip. The room went back to normal. _Well, this is going to be hard._

Later in bed, I tossed and turned in my sleep. I was having nightmares about being lost and surrounded by darkness. I was trapped, stuck. I couldn't move or do anything. I was in an abyss. I couldn't see anything—no walls, no ceiling, and no floor and yet it felt claustrophobic. I could hear laughter. But not like the kits from the playground, evil laughter, deep and unremorseful, the kind that came from people who really wanted to hurt you, not just take your lunch or homework.

I could feel whatever was surrounding me slowly creeping closer. It was like that feeling I had had in the forest when everything was calm and still. All the evil laughter had stopped, but I could still feel the presence of whatever was slithering around me.

Something was about to happen. I could sense the tension in the air like it was about to pounce on me. The attack never came. There was a blinding light forming in front of me, I brought my arms in front of my face. All the darkness slowly creeped away. The laughter was replaced with what sounded like tortured screams.

I looked to the light. I wanted to run to it, to safety, but I was still stuck in place. I could see a silhouette of a mammal—a fox like me. The figure got closer and so did the light. The light itself seemed to be coming from whoever was walking towards me, like a miniature sun.

The figure knelt down to me. It looked like no one I had ever seen before. "It's alright little one, there is nothing to fear. Become great and good, and the darkness will fear you. Become tainted and hateful, and the darkness will claim you, taking you away from everyone you love and everything you hold dear to you."

The voice was the one I had heard at the lake, the deep but reassuring voice. The fox was a red one. He had a scar over his left eye and white markings all over his face. He was wearing something I couldn't comprehend. It seemed like pure light, I couldn't look for fear it would blind me.

I stood there finally able move, I took a step towards the other fox, further from the darkness. "Who are you? What's happening? What is it that I need to control?" I found myself asking the same questions I had at the lake.

The fox looked at me with a warm smile, as if he had been expecting the questions. "I don't have a name. I have been given many, but none are mine. As for what's happening, I can not yet say. You will find out in your own time. And it is the same for what you need to control. The power you have recently found is no accident, nor is it a toy." he seemed to warn, "It is a tool. Tools aren't good or bad; however, their users can be. Which will you be?"

"I want to be good I guess, but I don't know how."

The larger fox just smiled saying, "You will know with time, but I suppose you know what a bad person is, correct?"

I simply nodded, thinking of Dexter and his gang. I looked at the mysterious fox not knowing what to address him as, "Can I call you Red?" I asked.

"I haven't been called that one before, but I don't see why not." A smile made its way onto the foxes face.

I smiled as well, moving on to the next question on my mind, "How did I get these powers if they weren't an accident?"

Red put his paw on my shoulder. "You know how you were born yes?"

I shook my head.

"Well," He pondered, "I planted a seed in your father, and he passed that seed onto your mother. That seed was you and had the power lying dormant until now."

I creased my brow, "How come I'm getting these powers now instead of later or earlier?"

Red looked me in the eye, knowing everything I had done up to this point, "I suppose it was your feelings taking over as you thought about a bad future, but you will never be alone, for you are you father's and mother's son, but you are also my son."

I tilted my head in confusion, "So, I have three parents?"

The fox nodded. "You must never tell anyone about me or your powers, not even your parents. There will be one other in your life, and only they will know. You will not tell them, but they will know something is different about you."

I nodded in understanding, "W—will I ever see you again?"

The fox stood. "You will see me in the faces of the mammals around you, canines, felines—anything. You will see me in your dreams like tonight, and maybe, someday, when the time comes, face to face. I will be watching you throughout your life. Make me proud. Make the right decisions."

Before I could open my mouth again a new light filled my vision. This light came from the one in my bedroom. It was softer than Red's, but still present. I felt a paw shake my shoulder, but I didn't see anything. I looked to Red who smiled and waved goodbye.

My mother's voice intruded my dream. "Wake up, Honey. It's time to get ready for school."

I opened my eyes slowly, looking up at my mother. She couldn't know what was happening to me, no one could. Only one person would be able to tell there was something different about me, but I couldn't even tell them either.

Once my mom saw that I was awake, she walked out of the room to get breakfast ready. I looked around my room. The shadows were shifting and moving. Against the dark, I could see the same silhouette from my dream. The silhouette moved a ghostly finger and brought up to it's lips.

I hadn't had a dream, I had just had a vision. Normally, I would have already forgotten a dream, but I remembered every vivid detail of that vision—every evil laughter, the blinding light that had saved me, and the face that had given me life.

* * *

I was riding the school bus, obviously full of prey kits. These kits were different though—these kits knew me and my family. They didn't hate me as much as the others. They didn't bully me. They only ignored and avoided me.

Sitting alone in my seat on the bus, I looked out the window. I saw trees and houses pass by. I was thinking about the vision that I'd had the night before. I didn't know how to feel about it. It was exciting, terrifying, surprising, and any other emotion you could feel. Thinking about the vision made my heart race and my emotions were so out of whack that it actually helped me control my powers.

I hoped that Red was watching over me. I hoped I could make him proud of what I've done and what I could do. I would make him proud. I was going to make sure I made all the right decisions and did the right thing. A new thought came to mind—Aren't I like those heros from the old myths? Would I really going to die a tragic death and have some sort of fatal flaw?

I would have to be sure that I watched my own behavior. Not be too proud, but be humble. Not be jealous, but be happy with what I have. Not be greedy, but give like my parents did Not be lazy, but stay in good shape—the list went on and on. I wasn't going to end up as a bad guy. I couldn't. I wouldn't allow myself to become like those evil laughs from my dream.

* * *

I was sitting in my desk for math class. The teacher—Mr. Maine, a zebra—was teaching us how to divide fractions. He was one of the nicer teachers in the school, but he still wouldn't help me when I was being bullied. He was writing on the chalkboard trying to teach us the same problem for the third time.

Everytime Mr. Maine would turn around, some of the kits would shoot spitballs at me or blow and flick my ears. As time passed, a light would flicker in the room or a cold breeze would pass. When I noticed the change in temperature or saw a flicker, I would take a deep breath and calm down.

If I had to live like this, I was going to learn to be the most well-tempered mammal to ever live. I would need to learn to control my anger, my embarrassment, and maybe even my happiness. I would have to become emotionally dead on the inside, and I didn't want that.

I would have to find a way to control my powers and separate them from my emotions.

 _Why not try now?_ I thought.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I reached out my thoughts and senses. I thought about the temperature cooling. I imagined icebergs and snow capped mountains.

I could feel the room drop in temperature a degree or two. I smiled to myself. Maybe I could keep my emotions from controlling my abilities. It would be slow and gradual but I could show emotion and be me.

I opened my eyes again, and the room temperature went back to normal. I was pleased with the fact that I was able to control what ever power it was I had. I wouldn't need to worry about my emotions.

One thing struck my mind. If no one could know about my powers, how would I be able to use them? How could I help people like I wanted to? If I couldn't use my powers, then why did I have them?

While I was deep in my own thoughts, a voice came over the P.A. system. "All students go to the auditorium for the assembly with our special guest."

There was a collective cheer in the class. Everyone began putting away all their pencils and notebooks. We all picked up our bags and exited the classroom, heading towards the auditorium.

Walking down the side of the hallway, I tried to stay by the wall. I tried to stay hidden, so no one could see me. I kept my tail tucked and head down. It didn't work, it never did.

I felt a slap on the back of my head. Then another. And another. Dexter and his groups of friends walked passed, laughing at me. I could feel my anger growing. I noticed how the shadows from the passing kits were bending and twisting towards me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes tight, calming my nerves. I wouldn't let the shadows get to me that easily.

Entering the auditorium, I tried to go straight to the back. A teacher saw me and told me to fill up the seats up front first. I was surrounded on all sides by the kits who bullied me. They were going to mess with me the whole time. My patiences was going to be tested and drawn out. The assembly was supposed to last a hour.

We waited for the rest of the kits to file in and take their seats. While we sat the kits around me blew and flicked my ears, pulled my tail, yelled in my ears, and punched the back of my head. The shadows grew closer and closer.

The lights above us went out, and the spot lights turned on. All the kits went quiet and sat in their seats. Everyone had their attention focused on the stage. I sighed in relief. I didn't know how long I was going to be able to hold in my anger and frustration.

A white wolf walked on the stage wearing a ZPD uniform. He held a microphone and stood center stage.

The wolf introduced himself to us. "Hello, kits, my name is Officer Howler, and I work with the ZPD. I'm here to talk about an epidemic that is controlling our schools: Bullying." The wolf looked at the the audience of prey. When he saw me, he kept his eyes on me as if waiting for something. "Bullying is something no one should ever do. Bullying is illegal, meaning you can go to jail for it."

The entire auditorium was silent. The air was tense. Everyone knew they, in some way, had done something illegal. A few kits quickly glanced at me before looking back at the wolf. I tried to make myself smaller.

Officer Howler must have noticed this because he kept his eyes locked on my area. His voice took on a hard edge. "I'm sure there are some of you who have been bullied before. I know that you know what being bullied feels like, and how much it can hurt." The Wolf continued to speech for another hour.

After the assembly was called to an end, everyone shuffled out awkwardly. All the kits glanced at each other without saying a word. We were all making our way through the door. I was at the back, so I wouldn't have anyone hit me again.

"Hey, Fox." It was Officer Howler.

I looked back at him. He waved me over. All the kits whispered to each other nervously. I walked back over to Howler, and he led me away from everyone. We sat in the chairs of the front row.

"Tell me, kit, are you bullied?" He put a paw on my shoulder. "You can tell me." He said softly.

I nodded my head.

The wolf let out a small growl. "It's alright. I'm not mad at you kit. It's the prey. You must have it pretty bad here, being the only predator."

I nodded again keeping my head down.

"Don't worry, I'll have them taken care of. It's what we do at the ZPD. We help people." The wolf smiled and stood. He left the auditorium leaving me sitting in my chair.

I smiled to myself. The room got a little brighter. I knew now what I wanted to be when I grew up. I was gonna be a police officer and help people.


	2. The Heir

I was sixteen, and a sophomore at Ridgemore high. It had been eight years since I got my powers and had the vision of Red. I haven't seen him since then, not in the faces of other mammals or in my dreams. I still hoped he was watching me, and I hoped I was still making him proud. I didn't want to make him regret giving me this gift.

Ridgemore high is a giant school. Everyone who had gone to a Ridgemore elementary school went to the high school, making the school population close to two thousand. At Ridgemore, there were so many clubs that there is always something to do and people to meet.

At Ridgemore High, I wasn't the only predator anymore. There is a tiger, a vixen, a jaguar, a wolf, and a culpeo. We've made our own little group despite our differences. We were all ignored for the most part. Sure we got picked on—some more than others.

Even after the assembly eight years ago, I started getting bullied again a few weeks later. Officer Howler had gone straight to the principal and told him to do something about the bullying at the school. Dexter and his group were all brought in and given a slap on the wrist and told not to do it again.

Now a days, Dexter and his gang are seniors. Some had moved away or dropped out, but they were replaced by the next person in line.

The school year was coming to a close at the high school. Soon Dexter was going to graduate, and my life was going to become a lot easier. Finals were later this week. My grades all throughout my school career were good. It probably helps that I could remember every class down to the slightest detail.

Dexter hadn't changed a bit. He had gotten taller and taller with age, but his actions and horrible personality were the same. He and his gang would steal my lunch and mess with me like they always had, but, as time went on, they stepped up their game and started to beat me up. Every time they would come after me, I would try and run off to hide, but that never really worked. I never fought back. Fighting back was a good way to get expelled or beat even harder, and it infuriated me.

I had learned to control my powers. I was able to separate my emotions from my abilities—mostly. I could change the temperature in the room now just as easily as I could read and write. I could control the water—all I had to do was image what I wanted it to do. As for the grass and rocks, it was the same as with the water. I was still having troubles with the shadows and weather. The shadows didn't seem to want me controlling them and the weather seemed to still be attached to my emotions.

The shadows had always been a problem for me. Whenever I got moody, they would reach for me, trying to make the darkness get to me. I always tried to push them back, but I only slowed them. I could never stop them or push them away.

Over time, my emotions had become suppressed. Like I had feared when I was eight, I was slowly losing my emotions. It happened over time and so slowly that I hadn't even noticed.

Here at Ridgemore High, the school year was coming to an end. Soon I'd be able to stay home all day and practice with my abilities. I'd also be able to train for the army.

Sometime last year, I had figured I should join the army. That way, I could get a paid for college education. In college, I would pursue a major in criminal justice, so I'd be able to get a good job on the police force and maybe even get to be a detective.

Every year since I was eight, I had run through the forest behind my house, swam laps in the lake, and went to the gym lifting to get ready for the ZPA. My routine changed. I would running faster and longer, learn to hold my breath as long as I could in the water, and lift even more to become stronger for the army.

I still had a few years until I could join, but that wasn't a lot of time. I was gonna join the army as soon as I graduated and got my diploma. Until then, I would keep pushing myself harder and harder.

I was sitting in my algebra two class at the end of the school day doing another study guide. During the last week before finals it always seems like the teachers try and cram everything down your throat then give you a study guide full of stuff you don't remember anymore.

I could just use my power to see remember the lecture. It wasn't really cheating since I could just remember what I had to do right? It was a very useful trick that any other high school student would kill for.

I was dragged away from my thoughts as I felt a flick on the back of my head and heard laughing behind me. I don't know how, but some of Dexter's goons had been lucky not to fail basic algebra. Dexter, of course, was a senior now, but that didn't mean all of his friends were seniors too. He had small divisions in every grade. Thankfully, as I got stronger and I started to grow more muscle mass, the younger groups stopped messing with me and stuck to avoid me.

I let out a sigh. It wasn't an irritated sigh or even one of annoyance. I had learned not to show them what they wanted to see a long time ago. The sigh I'd let out was a tired one. I just wanted the day to be over, so I could jump in my car and drive home.

I looked at the clock on the wall. We still had a few minutes before the final bell rang. I began to put my papers in my bag and waited patiently. Unfortunately, there were some who were trying to test my patience.

I had pencils thrown at me and gum stuck to my fur. It was annoying, sure, but it didn't bother me as much as it should have. The gum I could get out easily. I could just pull out my water bottle and wash it out.

Like Red had told me, no one knew my secret. I was very careful about using my abilities, always making sure no one was near. I had also remembered Red had said about one other mammal knowing I was different but not how. At first, I thought that other mammal might be Jessica.

Jessica was the only other fox who went to Ridgemore. She was a red fox, like me. She had sky blue eyes, and her fur was completely red—ears, tail, and feet. When I first meet Jessica, she seemed mesmerized by me. Like I was different and unique. I later found out that she just had a crush on me. Jessica came from a elementary school like mine where she had been the only predator.

I'd been dating Jessica since halfway through freshman year. She had cleverly found a way to ask me out on a date without me noticing what it was. When I had asked her why she hadn't asked me out straight up, she just said that I was a clueless boy who hadn't known she liked me. It was true.

The bell rang, and the school day was over. I picked up my bag and left the class. I jogged all the way to my car. I figured that running with my backpack on would prepare me for running around with all the equipment that army gives you. Every once in a while, I would look over my shoulder to be sure no one was following me.

I ran out to my car and saw Jessica already waiting there. She was by the passengers side with her backpack over her shoulder. She smiled when she saw me.

I heard a yell from behind. I looked back and saw some of Dexter's goons making their way over to me, whooping and hollering. I ran faster. I unlocked the car, and Jessica threw her bag in the back before jumping in the passenger's side and opening the driver side door for me.

She waved for me frantically, "Come on! Hurry. They're catching up!"

I ran as fast as I could. Pulling my backpack in front of me, I jumped in the driver's seat and closed the doors. I locked the doors behind me just as the goons had reached my car. I looked out the window and saw three mammals outside looking like they'd like to beat me up. I pulled out my keys, put them in the ignition and threw my backpack in the back next to Jessica's.

I smiled at the angry mammals on the other side of my car door. "Sorry, Boys. I guess you'll have to be faster next time."

One of the boys, a rhino name James, glared at me. "Bareteeth, I swear we're gonna get you some time."

"Maybe someday, but today is not that day." I pulled out of the school's parking lot at started to head home.

Jessica looked over to me, buckling her seat belt. "You know, those guys are gonna kill you, right?"

I chuckled, keeping my eyes on the road in front of me. "I appreciate the concern, but I'll be fine. I won't let those idiots get me. I know a few tricks."

Jessica just rolled her eyes. "I know you do. I don't know how you do it, but you seem to be able slip your way out of any sticky situation."

A sly smile enveloped my muzzle. "I'm a slick fox. You should be glad that they are so focused on me that they're leaving you alone."

"I am thankful." she kissed my cheek, "I just worry about you."

I turned into Jessica's neighborhood, "Yeesh, only been dating over a year and already acting like we're married. But don't get me wrong," I chuckled, "I like the concern and the want to keep me safe." I parked the car in front of her house.

Jessica pursed her lips, staying silent for a few moments, "Jake."

I looked to the passenger's side to see her looking over at me with tear filled eyes. Somehow I knew what was coming.

"I—I don't know how to tell you this, but we're moving away. My parents found out about all the bullying and don't want me anywhere near this place." Tears began filling her eyes as she talked. "I'm breaking up with you."

The warm summer air around us plumited in temperature. The sunlight outside became covered by clouds that had formed out of nowhere. I could see shadows growing and reaching out to me.

"W—what?" I could feel tears filling my eyes as my heart sank, and the darkness getting closer.

Jessica was now in tears. "I—I'm sorry. I wish I could stay and tell you something different, but we're leaving tomorrow after we take our finals." Jessica hugged me before opening her door and taking her backpack, running to her door. She opened her door and looked back at me, sitting completely still, and slowly closed the door.

I stared for a few more seconds, my vision blurry, "Fuck." I whispered, putting the car in drive and pulled away from the curb. As I drove, I had to keep wiping tears from my eyes so I could see the road. The air around me stayed at the freezing point. The sky filled with rain clouds and the shadows grew thicker.

Pulling into the driveway, I turned the car off and got out, leaving my bag in the back. I got out and began walking to the forest that had always comforted me when I was upset or unstable.

Walking through the forest, I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I didn't trip or stumble. I had been walking this path for years now. I knew exactly where I was.

As I walked, I rationalized what had happened. _It's alright. The chances of staying with your highschool sweetheart are low anyways. We were already drifting away slowly. Love never really lasts. It's selfish to want her to stay and get bullied just for me. She'll find someone who can really love her._

As I started to calm down. I felt the temperature grow warmer and the sun hit my fur. I thought of all the happy things in life and moved all the memories of Jessica out of my mind, it hurt to much to think about.

I stopped walking once I felt water wash over my feet. I opened my eyes. The tears had stopped. I needed to get my emotions under control. I couldn't let something as stupid as a simple breakup turn me to the darkness. That'd be weak and stupid—something a emotional and awkward teen would fall to. I wasn't some stupid and emotionally unbalanced child.

I took my shirt off and threw it onto the sand behind me. I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with fresh air and closing my eyes. I concentrated and the water around me rose to cover my body and peel the gum off. I could feel the warm water running over me, falling through my fur and warming my skin.

After the gum was pulled off of me, I let the water fall back down. I opened my eyes and let out the breath I had been holding. I exited the water and sat on the beach next to my shirt. A warm reassuring breeze blew around me. I knew the presence well enough. It was Red. It was kind of embarrassing to have some being like him look down over me crying about something so small.

I sat under the warm summer sun. I didn't think about anything. I just enjoyed the warmth, felt the sand under me, heard the birds chirping in the trees and the wind rustling the branches.

I stood in the sand and looked at the small rocks that littered the beach. I pointed my finger at one of them and it rose from the ground. I flicked my wrist towards the lake, and the rock went skipping along the surface. A smile came across my face. The only place I could actually use my powers was out here, but Red had said I would need them in the future so I kept practicing.

I walked along the beach, flinging small rocks into the water as I went. I wondered the shores on the lake wondering what my future would be like, wondering what I would be doing and if I would remember this moment or that one.

After some time, I made a final decision. I wasn't going to love anyone anymore. Love only brought more hurt than joy in the end. I couldn't put myself through that kind of stuff and risk losing my control. I would need to distance myself from everyone, cut everyone off from me. It's not like I was attached to anyone anyway.

* * *

I was in the same place as the first time. I was in the abyss. The laughter seemed closer and more maniacal than I remembered. The darkness thicker. Everything seemed more intense than the last time.

I called out into the darkness, "Red? Is it you?"

The laughter got louder. I stood from my position on the ground. Unlike the last time, I was able to move around. I could feel the darkness creeping in. I shut my eyes and focused. I thought about the sun, bright lights, warmth, and the fox that I had seen in my vision all those years ago.

Warmth covered my body, and I could see a light through my closed eyes. I opened them. Red wasn't there, so where was that light coming from? I looked around, noticing light emitting from my area. I looked down to my feet and was surprised to find that the light was coming from me. My body was glowing faintly, letting out a small amount of light and heat.

I could see figures surrounding me. My dim light showed the faces and bodies around me. I recoiled in fear causing my light to flicker. Encircling me were black, ghostly figures of every type of mammal, They had no eyes, and their fur floated around in the air like they were under water. Their bodies were decaying. Some of the figures had parts that were bare black bone. All the figures around me were covered in scars with long evil smiles on the muzzles that stretched to the edge of their face. The way they stood was grotesque. Some had arms and legs twisted and bent in different angles, and most were hunched over. Their paws were equipped with long razor sharp claws of pure black.

Fear flowed through me. My light got dimmer, and the things surrounding me closed in. I focused on pure white light—bright and hot. I thought about bravery and courage, about all the heroes from the myths who would slay monsters and fight gods.

I felt my body warming and my light becoming brighter. I thought about all the times I had been bullied and all the good I would do when I became a police officer—brighter. I thought about my parents and all they had endured in life—brighter.

My light was no longer dim in the abyss of darkness. I was a small star, drifting through the empty abyss of space. I was giving off heat. The space around me was no longer cold. It was as warm as the summer air. All the figures around me shrieked and backed away.

I wanted to attack these creatures, disband them and return them to whatever hell they had come from. I'm sure if I had a sword or knife, I would have attacked one. I looked around me, and all the creatures were backing off and going somewhere else.

I watched them move and shuffle around me. I heard a scream of terror in the distance. I whipped my head around, trying to find where the scream had come from. I saw a dim light in the distance. It was like mine had been when I saw the creatures. I could see it getting dimmer and dimmer. The creatures reacted to the sound by turning and moving towards it.

I ran towards the light I had to get there before the things did. Whoever that was was experiencing the same thing I had minutes prior. The screams got louder as I got closer, but the light continued to lose its brightness.

I ran faster. I wasn't going to let this mammal fall to the darkness just because they were scared. I would fight off these figures with my bare claws if I had to. I got closer and closer to the slowly fading light. I was able to tell that the scream was coming from a little kit.

Once I got to the light, I didn't bother seeing who it was. I didn't care who it was. I stood in front of the kit and let my light scare off the creatures. A few of them were hesitant to leave and acted as if they might attack me, but they backed up slowly, growling and gurgling whatever black liquid was flowing through them.

I looked at the kit behind me. It was a little giraffe boy. Upon closer inspection, I was able to see that the kit was Dexter. How could this be Dexter? What was he doing here?

I heard a growl behind me. It was one of the creatures, getting closer, not fearing my light or heat but still feeling it's affects as I watched it slowly start to turn into dust.

The creature stopped a few feet away and tensed up as if to to pounce on me. I backed closer to the giraffe kit. I stood in a defensive stance that I had learned from watching self defence videos.

The creature pounced at me, and I sidestepped and slashed at the monsters side causing to screech in pain and anger. The creature tumbled across the floor, some sort of goo dripping from its side. It got back up and bared its long fangs, the only white thing on its body. I moved Dexter behind me again. The creature looked passed my bright light and at the dim flickering light that came from the giraffe.

The beast stepped towards me. I stood my ground, trying make myself look bigger. Adrenaline pumped through my body. The fur on the back of my neck stood on end.

The creature slashed out at me with it's long black claws. Time seemed to slow. Not in the adrenaline-makes-thing-slow-down kind of slow, I mean as in time actually slowed around me.

I saw the claws arching towards my face. Slowly, the claws were moving through the air.

I ducked under the long black arm. I heard the claws swipe just above my head. Before the creature could recover from it's failed attack, I stood up as fast as I could, landing a hard uppercut on it's jaw, when I heard a loud crack I knew I had pissed the thing off.

The black creature stumbled back. It looked at me with a perpetual insane smile on its face. The thing in front of me showed no emotion. Its face remained stuck in the creepy smile. It had no eyes like the rest just empty sockets oozing with more black goo, and its eyebrow stayed still.

The beast opened its maw to reveal large pure white daggers for teeth, letting out an ear splitting scream. It came at me again, this time raking both its claws in a downward motion.

Time slowed again as I rolled out of the way, its claws scraping my left leg. The creature wasn't stunned from missing its attack like last time.

I stood again, barely leaning back in time to doge the next swipe at my chest. I steadied myself and waited for the monster again. The giraffe boy followed and stayed behind me.

The monster used its left arm to swipe at me again, pressing forwards. I lifted my right arm up to block the attack. I grabbed the creatures arm and spun. I flipped it over my shoulder and slammed it into the black ground.

Before the beast could try anything, I readied my right paw. I shot my paw towards its throat. I dug my claws deep into its throat and pulled my arm back as hard as I could.

The already cold body under me went limp, arms falling to the ground. From the creatures throat, a thick purple liquid began to pour out. I stood up and looked for the boy who had been behind me.

I searched all around me, seeing no light and no boy. "Dexter! Where are you!" I looked back down at the corpse laying at my feet. It was gone.

I looked around again, my light illuminating everything around me. I tried to take a step away from where I was standing, only to crumple to the floor. I looked at my leg, a large, bloody gash had been cut into it by that beast.

I stood again, nearly falling over. All the adrenaline I had in my body was gone, leaving me tired and sore.

"Dexter!" I yelled, limping around, putting all my weight on my good leg.

"There is no Dexter here, son."

That voice. The last time I had heard that voice was eight years ago in this same abyss. I turned and saw him, his light brighter than my own.

I limped over to where he was standing. "What was that?" I was as tall as him now. We were both taller than normal foxes by a few inches.

"That, son, was a Shadow Stalker, sometimes called the 'Damned'. They hide in the shadows and wait to strike, turning the victim insane. Every time a shadow draws near you, it's one of them trying to get to you."

"That's good to hear," I said sarcastically. "That's not what I meant. I meant what was the little giraffe boy."

"Oh, yes that. That was a test to see what kind of mammal you really are. When you woke up here, you used what you had taught yourself to control your fears and emotions. You thought about bravery and courage, so your light could grow brighter, pushing back the Damned. When you heard the scream and saw the faint light, you ran to help before knowing who it was or knowing what was happening. When you saw the young defenseless Dexter, you jumped in and saved him, overlooking what he has done to you. You, my son are a good mammal. You are an unbiased protector. You are the exact kind of mammal I need working with me and, potentially, to be my heir."

I smiled, ignoring the pain in my leg, "Good to know I passed. Wait, did you say heir!?"

The older fox smiled and put a paw on my shoulder. "Yes, I said my heir."

I was getting excited shuffling on my good leg, "Heir to what?"

"You'll find out when the time is right." He removed his paw from my shoulder.

"Oh, come on. You're just gonna leave me hanging like that? This is all I'm gonna be thinking about for the rest of my life!" I complained.

The older tod chuckled at my excitement and impatience. "Good night, son. I'll see you again. Sooner this time. I won't make you wait eight years to see your old man."

"Good night, Dad." I leaned forward and hugged the fox, surprising him. Once he got over his initial shock, he put his arms around me and patted my back.

He moved his muzzle close to my ear and whispered, "Wake up."

I woke just as my mother opened my door.

"Oh, you're already awake! Hurry up and get dressed. Your father is making breakfast upstairs." She closed the door.

I sat up in bed and felt a sharp pain in my left leg. I pulled the covers away as quickly as I could. I didn't see any blood, but I still felt the pain. I looked closer at my leg and noticed along the outside of my leg was a furless line—a scar.

I smiled at the sight. I would always remember the little giraffe I had saved and the Shadow Stalker I had killed. I would definitely remember what my father, Red, had told me, I was a good mammal, one that he would want at his side and even to be his heir.

I swung my legs off the side of the bed, feeling how sore my leg was. If I was going to get into anymore fights with the Damned, I was going to need some sort of weapon. A simple knife would help.

I got up out of bed and got dressed in my school uniform. I pulled my shirt over my head and slowly pulled my pants up. Today was going to be a long day. I was gonna have some trouble running to my car today. At least, it was the last day of school.

I had completely forgotten about Jessica. I was too excited for the last day of school, and, more importantly, thinking about what I could be the heir to in the future.

* * *

The day had gone by quickly. I felt confident that I had done well on all my finals. I limped from class to class, other mammals not giving me a second glance. I hadn't even been picked on yet, which put me on edge. I was sure to take wide turns around corners, look around before I ate my lunch, and check the bathroom before I went.

The day had gone well so far, and I hated it. I knew something was going to happen, I just didn't know what.

I was sitting in algebra again, taking my final exam. Even with Dexter's goons all around me, they didn't do anything. I was being ignored. They weren't even trying to cheat off of me.

I turned in my exam and packed up all my stuff for the last time that year. I sat my backpack on my desk waiting for the bell to ring. I was full of nervous energy. I massaged my leg and my fingers on my desk.

When the bell rang, I was quick to grab my bag and race to my car as fast as I could. I figured that if something was going to happen, it was going to happen now. I pushed passed the other mammals in the hall and ran towards my car. I ran even though it made my leg feel like it was going to fall off, but I didn't want to risk getting caught.

I bust out of school door and sprinted for my car. I looked behind me and saw the same guys who followed me everyday. They were all grinning at something. I turned my head and saw it.

Dexter and the other seniors were waiting by my car for a going away present. "Shit."


	3. Help

Right now I'm on a bus on my way to Fort Claws, an army training camp. I signed up to join the army as soon as I had graduated. I had gotten my diploma and went to the nearest recruiting station to sign myself up on the same day.

Two years ago my childhood bully, Dexter, had graduated. As a going away gift for me they beat me up one last time. I didn't fight back, I let them have their fun. Once they were done I headed home and went straight to the lake to nurse my wounds.

Ever since then my life has been easier. I got bullied a lot less, I even made a friend or two. It was like Dexter was this giant brick wall separating me from the normal life a kit should have. I never missed him, though there were still times I looked over my shoulder expecting the worst.

Over the summer I had trained like crazy. I would run in the mornings until I was about to puke, then I would go to the gym and lift, after that I would swim from one side of the lake to the other. My summer was amazing, working out and staying fit made me feel good, something about exercise releasing endorphins.

Going back to school for my junior year I was the healthiest student there. I had lots of muscles, six pack abs, I was thin, and I was always confident. I don't know why but for some reason no one wanted to mess with me anymore. I passed all my classes with flying colors, keeping my grades above a 3.8 GPA.

During my last summer of freedom I had gotten a job working at a convenience store. I made lots of money putting it all into savings for a house or an apartment in the city. When ever I had free time I was obviously working out trying to stay as fit as I possibly could before I joined the army next year. My parents always said how they were so proud of me and what I was doing with my life. They didn't really like me joining the army, what parent would? Send their kits off to god knew where risking their life.

Senior year was a piece of cake for me. I had taken all my hard classes in my earlier years, allowing me to take easy classes. I had done so well that I had actually been able to graduate early. During my free time away waiting for the graduation date I was working and, you guessed it, working out. I had always tried to eat healthy but I went a little crazy, always trying to eat as much protein and vegetables as I could.

During my junior and senior year I had girls actually like me, actual prey females. I pushed them away every time giving no explanation as to why. I had earned myself a reputation among the young women of Ridgemore high. I was the guy no girl could get with. It was annoying, every once in awhile I had guys come up to me and ask what my secret was, I would just shake my head and shoo them away.

I hadn't seen or heard from Red since my vision when I was sixteen. I could feel the occasional warm and reassuring breeze that told me of his presence, like at graduation. I remembered what he had told me that night, how could I? I had a scar to remind me. He told me I was the kind of mammal he wanted at his side and the kind of mammal that would he his heir. Heir to what I still didn't know. What I do know is that Red is proud of me and I plan on keeping it that way.

So here I am stuck on this bus full of other mammals I had never seen before. I sat alone in my seat, my bag next to me, just like when I would ride the bus to school. I didn't know how long I had been on the bus. We stopped at multiple different recruiting locations I had lost count.

I watched the trees and cars pass us as we drove on. Every once in awhile I would will a cloud into the sky and shape it into different things. We weren't aloud to bring our phones or any other forms of technology with us to the base.

We drove for another hour or so, bored out of my mind. I heard people talking all around me but no one was talking to me. I just hoped that this wasn't going to be like elementary school all over again. The bus was full of medium-sized mammals, gazelle's, pigs, a wolf or two, a few badgers, some bobcats, point being there were a lot of us. Not to mention the bus behind us for larger mammals like rhinos, elephants, and bears.

We pulled into a large gate that had barbed wire all over the fence. The fence itself covered the entire base. The bus driver pulled us in front of a large building. Once the bus stopped the door opened.

A male cougar wearing a drill sergeant's uniform walked onto the bus and addressed us all, "Welcome to the Fort Claws army base. From this point on you will be cadets and the only words to come out of your mouth will be 'Yes, Sir!' or 'No, Sir!'! You will grab your bag and will get off the bus and stand on one of the yellow markers outside, you will drop your bag in front of you and you will put your paws to your side and face forward! Do I make myself clear!?" he yelled in a gravelly voice.

"Yes Sir!" We yelled in unison.

Mammals began grabbing their bags about getting off the bus. "Faster! Faster! Faster! Get into your position!"

Everyone moved faster off the bus. Once I was off I ran to the nearest open yellow marker and put my feet in the outlines. I dropped my bag in front of my feet and put my paws to my sides, clenching them into fist. I looked straight and kept my head forward. Mammals kept filing off the bus.

Once everyone was off the bus the coger walked in front of out-group back and forth, "You will pick up your belongings and hold them to your chest! You will be sent in my building in a single file line! You will follow me to the contraband room! In the contraband room you will a bin and a sack waiting for you! You will empty your pockets and put whatever comes out into the bin, in the sack you will put any extra clothe and belongings such as toothbrushes and medication. Do you understand me!?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Follow me!" he walked into the doors.

"Yes, Sir!" Well yelled, falling into a single file line.

We followed the drill sergeant to the contraband room and did as we were told. Once we had done we were to move away from our belongings. Our things were to be labeled and put away for safekeeping. We were then taken to a large room and told to stand on the yellow markers that were on the ground. In that room was a large sign with all the rules on it. We were told every detail of every rule and were expected to follow every single one or face the consequences.

We were taken to the barbers stall next. They were to cut our fur to only a few inches excluding the tail. Once we had been given our new cuts we headed through a door on the other side of the room. Through the door were larger bags containing all of our gear, uniforms, tags, boots, and socks. We were told to wear boots constantly since sharp items were always present on the battlefield.

Once we had all our gear we were taken to the housing area and were separated based on gender. Inside we were instructed to change into our uniforms and to be outside within three minutes.

I changed as fast as I could, striping down to my boxers. I pulled up the light camouflage pants and buttoned up the matching shirt. I pulled on the socks and slipped my feet into the boots. I ran out and waited where we were told to.

I was the second one outside, the first being a female wolf. I stood where I was told to paws at my side, standing straight up, looking forward. I couldn't help but notice the she-wolf was staring at me out of the corner of her eye, as if I was something she had never seen before. I ignored the she-wolf and kept my eyes straight.

Once everyone was outside we were all standing in a line. The drill sergeant that we had started off with was now replaced by a bear. "Welcome, Cadets, to the hardest thing you have ever done and ever will do! This is not going to be some walk in the park, this is going to be back-breaking hard work. We are here to break you down and build you back up as soldiers." he yelled in a gravelly voice that every drill sergeant has.

I turned my head to follow the bear's movement. The bear had reached the end of the line and turned around. I snapped my head to face forward again, but the bear saw my movement.

The bear marched in front of me, "Stepping out of line, Cadet!?"

I kept my eyes and head facing straight in front of me not daring to look up. "No, Sir!"

"What is your name, Cadet!?" The sergeants voices holding everyone's attention.

I stood my ground not showing any weakness, "Jake Bareteeth, Sir!" I yelled to match the sergeant volume.

The bear peeled his eyes from me and looked over the other cadets. He began pacing in front of us again not saying anything. The silence was nerve-wracking for all of us.

"Well, Cadets, you can thank Mr. Bareteeth for run around the whole compound. You will run till I see fit. Get running!"

Without a word everyone made their way to the edge of the compound, a few giving me dirty looks.

We all began our run. Some of us ran too fast and were exhausted quickly. Others fell behind because they didn't have the stamina for the long run.

I was fine with all the running. I was in perfect shape, having spent all my free time over the last two years preparing myself for this. As I ran the other mammal bumped into me, cursing me out under their breaths. The mammals at the front began to pick up speed.

I watched the mammals up front, putting everything in their start. _These idiots don't know how to pace themselves. They'll be on the floor in ten minutes._ I thought, keeping my run at a steady pace, not even breathing heavily yet.

I fell to the back of the group while everyone else picked up speed and got ahead of me. I was accompanied by the same she-wolf I had seen staring at me outside the housing.

The wolf got closer to me as we ran, "Come on, Jake, we wouldn't want you to make us run more would we?" It was like an angel had spoken to me. Even I had to agree that this she-wolf was good looking. She had perfect snow-white fur, amazing eyes that were a mix of blue and green, she was just a head taller than me but still average wolf height.

I had a strange ache in my chest. I vaguely remembered it during my high school days. I came upon the realization that I was going to slowly become attracted to this wolf.

 _Shit._

"So, you got a name?" I asked the pretty wolf as we began to catch up with the group, digging myself into a hole I promised myself I wouldn't dig again.

She smiled down at me and extended a paw to me, "Annabeth Howler, nice to meet you."

I shook the wolf's paw before going back to focusing on my jog. The mammals up front slowing down, letting the new leaders take their place. As the front runners went on they used up what energy they had and where now struggling to keep up.

As we came around the final corner of the compound I was in the lead with Annabeth at my side. I still had just began to breath heavily, I could go on another hour or two like this.

Ahead of us I could see the sergeant waiting for us where we started. As we approached he didn't say word. I knew what it meant, we needed to keep running. Some mammals tried to stop but were swiftly yelled at to keep moving.

As we started our second lap there was a collective moan and groan from the whole group. I looked to my side and noticed the she-wolf was falling behind.

I waved for her to catch back up, "Come on, we wouldn't want to fall behind would we?" I smirked as I used her exact words from before.

Annabeth was huffing and puffing behind me but was able to give weak smile. She caught up with me and seemed determined not to fall behind me again.

As we ran I could hear that too familiar sound of a mammal's breakfast coming back up. I ignored it, I had expected this kind of thing, it's why I pushed myself so hard. I had lost a multitude of different foods on my runs. I looked over to Annabeth who could hear the sound too, she didn't like it at all and looked like she was about to lose hers as well.

"Just focus on the air going in your lungs, through you body, and back out again. Don't focus on the sounds and the others around you." I said, wasting my breath to help the wolf.

Annabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She lost the shade of green that had been covering her face. When she opened her eyes again she looked at me and nodded, not wanting to use any air to speak.

After going around the compound two more time we came to a stop were we had started. I was the only one who hadn't puked, even Annabeth lost her control when we came to our final stop.

When we stopped I was breathing heavily but not nearly as bad as those around me. Some had passed out and other had to lay on the grass before they too passed out. I was the only one left standing.

I was standing at attention in front of the bear. He looked over everyone else on the ground breathing heavily then to me standing in front of him only a little winded.

He looked back over to the other cadets before speaking, "Well looks like we have a natural soldier here! Good job, Cadets, take the rest of the day to get yourself situated in your bunks and get yourself acquainted with the rest of the base."

"Sir, yes, Sir!" I yelled, before heading to the housing area, leaving everyone else panting on the ground.

* * *

After a grueling ten weeks of training, we were sent out to the desert for our first mission.

The training we went through was intense and unbearable, even for me. We learned self defense tactics and paw to paw combat, we also learned how to clear and climb obstacles as an unit. We had done the barbed wire crawling like in every army movie ever, the long runs with a hundred pounds of gear, and learned to use our rifles.

On the firing range I was the best. I hit every target dead center at any range. When we had first walked onto the range we were taught how to load our weapons, clean them, and modify them should we need to.

When we started the shooting they asked for a volunteer to shoot down range first. I had raised my hands first and walked up to the range. They told me to fire when I was ready. When I pulled the trigger moments later, everyone was surprised to find I had hit the target right on the 'X' in the middle.

Once everyone was on range shooting I was taken off to the side and tested on my shooting further. I was determined as a sharpshooter, a marksmammal. I was given a sniper instead of a standard issue rifle.

Me and Annabeth had grown closer as friends and squad mates. We helped each other when the other needed encouragement or and extra push through a challenge. As we grew closer so did my feelings for her.

Annabeth put her paw on my shoulder, "What are you thinking about?"

I looked into those caring blue-green eyes she had, "Nothing, I'm just nervous."

Annabeth smiled as the truck we were in came to a stop, "You'll do fine, Jake." Annabeth stood, picking up her rifle and helmet. She jumped out of the back of the truck and landed on the ground.

I took a deep breath and picked up my sniper and helmet. I climbed out the back, ignoring the other mammals preparing inside. I stood next to Annabeth while we waited for everyone else to get out of the transport vehicle.

We were standing outside of a small town in the middle of the desert. We were here to take out a hostile terrorist presence. Once everyone had gotten out the sergeant came over to brief us on what we were doing, where we were doing it, and who would be where during it.

Our sergeant, the bear, drew the plan in the sand at our feet. "Bareteeth you will be providing sniper cover for teams alpha and bravo. You will be in this building here," he pointed to a large three story, abandoned building a block away, "you will take out hostiles that are outside, shoot out any lights, and watch our backs as enter. You will not leave your position unless it is absolutely necessary. Alpha team you will entering from the north and bravo will come in from the east. Bareteeth you'll be watching the south and west, covering team alpha primarily. Teams alpha and bravo your squad leaders will inform you of your entrance plan. Let's get to work mammals."

Everyone disappeared, heading to their respective locations. I was about walk towards my watchtower before Annabeth grabbed my shoulder. I turned to look at Annabeth who was looking me in the eye, she was shaking slightly.

She could see the worry in my eyes, "Hey, I'll be fine. I have the best sniper in the army watching over me." She leaned forward and kissed me on the lips.

A warm breeze blew passed us. She had kissed me by surprise. It was amazing, the whole stereotypical fireworks and everything. Before I could do anything in return she had ended the quick kiss and jogging to catch up to her squad.

I was left standing alone outside the small desert town. Before today I had a small attraction to Annabeth but after that I was sure I had fallen for the white wolf. I began to glow dimly but I forced myself to stay dark.

I shook my head and began walking towards the tower in the distance, pulling out my Beretta if I came across any enemies. As I walked I could hear the chatter of alpha and bravo team in my ear.

Once I was at the tall abandoned building I climbed the steps to the top. At the top I found a small canopy covering a ledge that I would need to use. I pulled my sniper out from behind me and set the bipod on the ledge.

I could see alpha team to the north and bravo team in the east. I followed their movements and could see the building they were going towards. I looked at the building and saw five guards.

Two guards were at the front door, a light over their head. Two more guards were on a balcony above them hiding in the dark, waiting for an attack. The last guard was walking the perimeter alone.

I put the silencer on my sniper and took aim. I looked through the scope and lined the middle of my sight just above the first ones head. I took a deep breath and fired. The moment I pulled the trigger I rechambered the next round and shifted my sight to the other target and fired.

The first target got a bullet straight through the forehead. Before the second guard could react he had a matching hole in his head.

"Bareteeth, what's your status?" Annabeth asked through the comms.

I kept my sights on the two guards by the front door. "Five guards, two blocking, the main door, one walking the perimeter, and two already dead on a balcony above."

A new voice entered the comms, a bear named Jaden, "Bravo squad sees the target walking around the perimeter. We'll take care of him, Bareteeth, you get the one at the door."

I took another deep breath and steadied my sight like I had the first time. I waited for the first target to stand still. I pulled the trigger and my hand moved like lightning to rechamber another bullet. The second guard watched his buddy fall to the ground before joining him. I reloaded my rifle as fast as I rechambered the bullets and shoot out the light.

"Bravo team you are clear to enter, all guards are down. Alpha team move in to behind them for support." I said into the comms. I kept my eyes on the doorway and and windows watching for any enemy to make themselves known.

"Copy, Bareteeth, moving in," Jaden whispered into the comms, waving his team up with him.

As bravo team approached the door I could see alpha team close behind ready to assist. I watched as the bear nudged the door open, throwing a concussion grenade through the cracked door way. Once the bright light from the grenade had gone off Jaden charged in rifle ready, his squad right behind him.

I heard gunshots and saw as Annabeth ran to help. I watched Annabeth as she got closer to the gun shoots. I panicked and picked up my rifle. I slung my snipe over my back and pulled out my pistol.

I ran down the stairs of the building I occupied. On the ground floor I ran off towards where gun shoots were still going off. I sprinted as fast as I could. I turned a corner that lead to the house we were raiding, I didn't see anyone outside. I approached the building, pistol ready to shoot whatever came out.

I walked towards the door slowly and heard a scream, Annabeth's scream. I rushed inside and looked for where the scream had come from. Annabeth was standing against a wall with a hyena holding a knife in front of her.

Without hesitation I lifted my arm and aimed at the hyena. I pulled the trigger and the hyena fell to the side, a bullet in his brain. I didn't look to see if there was anyone else in the room, I just ran straight to Annabeth.

I looked her up and down looking for some kind of wound, "Are you hurt?"

Annabeth didn't respond she was staring at something. I turn my head to see what she was looking at. I instantly pulled her head down and covered her eyes. I lead Annabeth out of the building back into the streets.

Inside on the other side of the room was a bear. The bear had been Jaden. His arm was mangled and his throat was slit. When I had looked behind me I saw him lying on a broken table blood dripping from his neck and mouth. He was still alive, but drowning in his own blood.

After our mission was complete the rest of us were brought outside of the town again. All the survivors were told to rendezvous where we had arrived and wait for further orders.

I sat on top of a large dun, Annabeth next to me. We sat in silence staring up at the stars. A smile worked its way on my face at the memory of Annabeth's kiss before melting away at the memory of Jaden.

I took a deep breath and steadied my voice, "We need to talk, Annabeth."

Annabeth stayed quiet, staring into the night sky. She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh, "I know. You can ask me any question you want and I'll answer it with all honesty." her tone sad, as if not happy about having this talk.

I already knew what question I was going to ask but wanted to give her a moment to collect her emotions and thoughts. I thought about the kiss again and my tail moved back and forth softly through the sand, a smile once again appeared on my face, staying there this time. "Why did you kiss me?"

Annabeth opened her eyes and looked over to me. She saw my stupid smile and my wagging tail. She let out a small giggle before answering, "I don't know, it felt like the right thing to do at the time. When we first meet I knew there was something different about and I was right. Over time I grew closer and closer to you and wanted to be more than just friends. B-but if you just want to stay friends that fine by me." Annabeth looked away awkwardly, one paw idling playing with the fur on her leg.

Instead of giving a reply I stood up and moved over to Annabeth. I crouched down in front of her and she looked me in the eye. She opened her mouth to say something. Before she could say anything I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

I stood in front of Annabeth a smug smile on my face. Annabeth blinked a few time before licking her lips and adopting her own smile. I saw the mischievous smile she had grown and mine melted off my face.

Annabeth grabbed my ears and pulled me towards her lips. When my lips hit hers it was like nothing I had ever felt before. I closed my eyes as the kiss became deep and more passionate. Annabeth wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer deepening the kiss. I felt her tongue slip into my mouth and feel my sharp teeth.

* * *

Me and Annabeth had been dating for close to a year now. We would spend every free minute together. Our relationship was secret and had to be kept from everyone. If we were found out we would be separated and would probably never see each other again. We took the risk.

During our service, Annabeth had received the news that her mother had died. The news had come with a letter containing a silver locket with a picture of her and her mother in it.

To try and make Annabeth feel better I suggested we take a picture and put it in there with the one of her and her mother. Annabeth happily agreed and put our picture in the locket.

We went on missions together and would tease each other and flirt. We weren't really staying very discreet about our relationship.

Right now we were raiding an enemy stronghold. We had been tasked with sweep and clear, none of theirs comes out alive.

I was currently standing with my back against a wall, gun fire being shot down the hall that I had previously tried to run down. I nodded my head to Annabeth, she nodded hers in return.

Reaching for one of the grenades that was attached to my person, I slowly peaked my head past the corner, having one last look at how far away my enemies were. Quickly pulling it back as they started to shoot again.

I pulled the pin and started a count in my head.

 _One . . . Two . . . Three_

As I reached three, I quickly threw the grenade down the hall with as much force as I could manage. The grenade practically exploding upon impact as it reached the other end of the hall, murdering the two mammals who had kept them pinned down.

"Good throw sweetheart," Annabeth said as she poked her head around and pulled her rifle up, aiming down the hall, finger on the trigger as she prepared herself to shoot if anyone decided to make themselves known.

I chuckled as I raised my own rifle, walking alongside my lover as we aimed down the hall, silently daring any mammal to make themselves know. "Now isn't the time for sweet talking."

We shared a chuckle together. It was normal for the two of us to flirt and compliment each other in dangerous situations like on the battlefield.

When we reached the end of the hall, we both chose a side to check, I looked to the left, Annabeth looking to the right. The room was mostly empty, just another sleeping quarters with a lot of bunk beds placed around the room. There was one door that was letting in a small amount of sunlight.

Annabeth clicked her fingers together, catching my attention. She gestured to the door and we silently walked up to it. "Ready?" Annabeth asked as she started to pry the door open with the barrel of her rifle. I nodded my head and leaned out so I could look out of the door. My heart dropped at what I saw.

There stood two mammals, a coyote and a wolf, their own rifles aimed at the mammal who was standing in the open door, their rifles aimed at Annabeth.

Time slowed around me. Moving on instinct, I rushed forward and pushed the she-wolf out of harm's way. The last thing I remembered seeing clearly was the look of fear on Annabeth's muzzle.

That was when I felt it. That is when I felt the pain.

I felt the first bullet penetrate my chest, quickly followed by another and another, thankfully none of them hitting anywhere near my heart.

I was sure there was more to come but I was quickly pulled away. Two more bullets entering my abdomen as I was pulled.

My vision was blurry. I raised his head to see Annabeth crouching next to me. Tears soaking her beautiful eyes. Her paws were over the wounds on my chest, applying as much pressure as she could.

The noise of gun fire had stopped, all noise stopped. I felt myself slowly losing consciousness as it grew harder and harder to keep my head off the ground.

I raised my paw to her head. I places a single claw to her forehead. Almost immediately I felt a warm reassuring breeze and smelt the freshwater of the lake back home. I couldn't hold my eyes open anymore, they felt like lead so I closed them.

"Jake!" Annabeth screamed, not paying attention to her surroundings. "Jake, please. Stay strong, for me. Come on, stay awake" she begged.

* * *

I was kneeling next to my dying lover, tears streaming from my eyes. The room was warm and comfortable and smelt like freshwater and nature. I took off my necklace and put it around Jake's neck, calling for a medic.

I don't know what happened to the two that had shoot at us but they were gone. I called out for a medic again. I held Jake's paw keeping pressure on the wounds in his chest.

I heard steps from the hall behind me. I looked over my shoulder and was relieved to to see it was the medics. I frantically waved them over to me.

I reluctantly stepped away from his body while the medics went to work. They wrapped him in bandages. They raised him and put him on a stretcher. They started to take him away from the compound and I followed.

We passed the two Jake had blown up with his grenade, passed the bullet hole of the corridor we had come from, through the main hall that was covered in bodies and bullet holes. I followed them all the way outside. I followed them to the evacuation helicopter that they put him on.

I wanted to get on the helicopter with him but was stopped. The helicopter was for injured mammals only. I had to stay here and fight. As the helicopter rose into the air I watched as the love of my life left me.

* * *

It had been a week since I had seen Jake. The last time I had seen him was with blood covering his fur and being loaded onto a helicopter. I could only pray that he was still alive.

I hadn't slept at all since that night. I would lay in bed thinking about Jake and whether he was ok or not. I was dead tired and I didn't eat anything. People were beginning to notice.

It's the seventh night since Jake had been taken away to god knew where. I was in bed looking up at the ceiling trying not to cry for the third time that day. I was thinking about all the good times I had with Jake, the first time we kissed on the sand dune on our first mission, the constant teasing and joking, and all the times we would sit together and watch the sunset.

A warm breeze blew across me. It was always warm and hot in the desert but this one was different. This breeze was comforting and smelt like a freshwater lake and pure nature. Just like Jake did.

I closed my eyes for the first time in a week. I passed out the second my head hit the pillow.

I was surrounded by darkness. I couldn't see anything not even with my night vision. I shivered, It was freezing just like in Tundratown. It was ice cold I could feel my nose getting cold and my body losing heat.

I had no idea where I was, I couldn't tell if there were walls around me or not. The only thing I could be sure about was the floor I was sitting on. I had no clue if there was even a ceiling.

My ears perked up at a shuffling sound behind me. I turned but couldn't see anything. I could hear laughter all around me, the kind that made your hair stand on end like nails on a chalkboard. I heard horrifying screams and screeches that sounded like people being murdered.

I could sense the darkness getting closer and closer. I thought I might go insane if I had to hear that laughter anymore. I couldn't move, I was stuck to the ground. I heard what sounded like claws being dragged on glass.

I could hear all those sounds growing closer to me. The laughter was more distinct, it was that of people who had gone insane and knew it. The screeching was like that of an owl's but even worse.

I began to hyperventilate from the fear. I twisted my head around trying to find where these sound were coming from and from who. I couldn't even see my own muzzle it was so dark.

A warm and bright light appeared behind me. I wiped my head around trying to see it. I was able to move now. I got up and turned to the light and ran to it, away from the darkness.

As I got closer to the light I could see a figure standing in the center of it. I ran towards who ever it was. I ran as fast as I could not wanting to be in that horrible darkness anymore, I wanted to be in the warm light.

I could see the figure now, it was Jake and he was ok. I ran even faster tears filling my eyes. It was Jake, he could save me from this place and we could be together again.

"Jake!" I called getting closer to the warm light. When I got to him, I fell to my knees and hugged his legs weeping his name, "Jake, you're ok!"

Jake put a reassuring paw in my shoulder. "You're the one he choose. You're the one that saw his difference."

I looked up at the figure, it didn't sound like Jake and it didn't have the hazel eyes that I loved. I let go of his legs and fell back, "Who are you? W-where's Jake?"

The fox in front of me smiled just like Jake did. "I am his father. Jake is alive and recovering."

I weeped with joy, Jake was still alive out there somewhere. "What is this place? What's different about Jake?" I stood from the black ground and looked around me.

The fox gestured to the abyss around us, "Jake calls this place Tartarus, the deep abyss that is used as a dungeon of torment and suffering for the wicked, from the old Greek myths. I must say the name fits this place pretty well. As for Jake's difference I can show you."

The fox waved a hand to the ground beside us. The ground seemed to shift and change, adopting new colors. It was like a giant TV screen.

I could see a young fox no older than eight sitting on a boulder by a large lake in the forest. The kit looked moody and unset but that changed. I could read the kit's thoughts, he was thinking about his parents and all the good times the had. I noticed a difference in the surroundings, the sun seemed to glow brighter, the air warmer, the shadows of the trees receding, and the boulder he was sitting on began to shake. The kit jumped off the boulder and onto sand that had turned hard. The kits face now covered with fear. The sun dimmed as clouds formed over head and the air got colder. The shadows from the trees reached out to the fox bending to try and reach him.

The scene shifted. It was the same place as before. There was a fox, an older fox. I looked closer and I could tell it was a younger Jake. I watched as the younger Jake pulled off his shirt and walked into the water without getting wet. I could see gum and other things stuck in his fur. Jake willed the water to cover and clean him and it did.

The scene shifted again, no longer of a lake and forest but of this place. A deep abyss. Jake was glowing lightly. He closed his eyes and thought of bravery, courage, and warmth. He glowed brighter illuminating the creatures around him.

I screamed at the sight of whatever those things were. Watching Jaden drown in his own blood was nowhere near as frightening as those things. The things in the scene at my feet were making the same sounds as what was around me. Those things were right near me. I was going to have nightmares about those things.

The things surrounding Jake were the most grotesque thing I could imagine seeing. Pure black, no eyes, long white fangs filling their mouths, skinny frames with long black claws, all in different processes of decaying. I heard a scream come from the scene. I saw Jake get up and run towards a dim light that was slowly fading. When Jake had found the giraffe I could see who he was and what he had done to Jake. He protected the little giraffe anyway, killing a beast with his bare claws and getting a massive gash on his leg. The scene's ended.

I had seen the scar on his leg before. I was shaking with fear. This was all real, Jake was really some superhero. I heard screams and laughter around us just like that of the creatures Jake had fought.

"W-what happened? Why am I here?" my voice weak and quite.

The fox smiled at me, filling me with warmth. This fox looked exactly like Jake. "My son, Jake, gave you some of his power. It's like when you cut the tail off of a lizard, the lizard will grow it's tail back and it's tail will grow a new body. You, My Dear, are the tail, you will have all the powers he has. You must learn to control your fear and the power. Don't let your emotions control them."

I was stunned Jake had given me some sort of great cosmic powers, "B-but why did Jake give these powers to me?"

"Probably because he loves you more than anything in his life."

"Wait for what?" My face went red.

"Have a good morning, Ms. Howler."

I shoot up in bed in a cold sweat. The alarm blaring, waking every soldier on the base. I went over my dream last night. It had to be a dream, but then why was it so vivid and why could I see Jake there?

 _Jake,_ I thought despairingly. A cold wind blew over me and the dark room I was in seemed to grow darker.

It definitely wasn't a dream.

* * *

It had been five years since the last time I had seen Jake. I had closed myself off from everyone else and focused on trying to control my emotions.

The last time I had seen him he gave me this gift, his gift. All I had given him was a cheap metal necklace with a picture of my mother and us in the locket.

Over the last five years I had been learning to control the gift he gave me, determined not to make him regret it. Jake's father had told me never to use it around anyone other than Jake. No one could know this secret.

Today was like any other. Wake up and mindlessly do my duties and follow orders. Today was special though, we were raiding the terrorist main stronghold. The people who had Jake taken away from me. The ones who had shot him. I would show them no mercy, sure we had hostages to extract but that's not what I was there for.

* * *

I stood up and threw the gun against the wall before pulling the weasel up and carrying him over to the table, not hesitating as I smashed his head against the corner.

"Howler!"

I raised my head and sent a glare towards the team of mammals I had stormed the building with. The whole team took a step back as they saw the murderous gaze I possessed.

I dropped the weasels body unceremoniously to the floor, walking over and pulling my knife out of the other mammals skull, blood dripping down it and making a trail along the floor as I walked to the tied up mammal and cut the rope that was holding their paws behind their back before dragging them over to the team of mammals that were left looking at the mess of a room I was responsible for.

I pushed the bagged mammal towards the leader before walking over and picking my rifle back up, slinging it over my shoulder. Holding my Beretta in one paw and knife in the other, a trail of blood droplets following behind me.

I stared at the team "Mission accomplished, you're welcome." I said lowly before walking out of the room.

I wanted some time to myself, to let off some steam. But things never seemed to go my way anymore.

"Anna, baby, where you going?" The cocky wolf's voice called to me as I heard him walking up to me.

As soon as he was close enough, I grabbed his arm and held it behind his back at an unnatural angle, his front pushed against the nearest wall as I pushed against him. My Beretta dropped to the floor so I could hold his arm, my other paw holding the knife to his throat. I could see his eyes widen as he realised what situation he got himself in.

"You're lucky I'm not going to kill you," I growled lowly in his ear.

"Howler!"

I paid no attention to what was going on behind me.

"Baby, sweetheart, come on . . ." the wolf's voice was weak and clearly scared.

Without hesitation, I pulled on his arm, hearing a satisfying crack and a scream from the egotistical and cocky wolf. "No one calls me baby, or sweetheart, or sweetie, or Annabeth, or ANYTHING besides Howler, especially not you, Jason."

The wolf breathed heavily as he tried not to show how much pain he was in due to his now broken arm "But . . . We have a thing going on"

I moved quickly, changing paws that my knife was in so I could hold his other arm in the same unnatural position as before, "We NEVER had anything going on Jason, I told you the minute you introduced yourself to me and hit on me that I'm not interested and that I'm TAKEN," I growled in his ear, "Are we clear?"

When Jason gave no response I applied more pressure to his arm which made the wolf respond quickly and clearly "Ok, ok, yes we are clear!"

"Good." I growled before pulling back and throwing the wolf onto the floor, picking up my Beretta before storming off towards where we came from "If you even think of looking at my tail I will shoot you in each eye" I called loudly over my shoulder.

Checking my Beretta as I walked, looking at the butt and cleaning the blood of it with my paw. Frowning a little as the carving wasn't as visible as before.

I gripped the gun and knife tighter, shooting a mammal in the back of the head as they were crawling along the floor.

When I entered the jeep I laid down across the back seats, taking my armor off and wiping my knife clear against the back of the driver's seat and placing the knife on my chest as I focused on carving the initials back onto her gun.

JB.

I lost count the of the amount of times I was asked if I had a crush on the terrible singer Justin Beaver.

I never went into details about who 'JB' was. All I ever said was that it wasn't Justin Beaver and that he was a very brave mammal.

I thought back on the fact that I never got to say a real goodbye to Jake. A cold breeze passed by. I loved him with all my life. I'd put my mother's necklace over his bleeding body, hoping that my mother would watch over him and make sure nothing bad happened to him.

I didn't know where he was, if he was serving in a different platoon or if he was even alive. The thought of Jake being dead angered me. I grabbed my knife and stabbed it into the back of the driver's seat over and over again. Only stopping as I started to cry. The bright sun above me became clouded out.

Even if Jake was dead, there was no one else for me. While we may not have mated or marked each other, I was loyal to him and wouldn't even think about being with anyone else.

After the raid everyone was quite. We drove back to base in silence. I was just glad I didn't have to deal with Jason's bitching and groaning.

Once on base, I went straight to my bunk and lay down. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

The abyss, Tartarus. I was surrounded by the abyss again. The freezing air reaching my skin making me shiver. I heard the familiar laughter and screams that came from this place. I had only been here twice, the first time when I had received my gift from Jake and again when His father had told me to keep the secret and never to use it.

Both times I was here I was in the darkness, scared. I heard the laughs and the horrible noise that came from this place. I was surprised they hadn't driven me insane yet. Just thinking about that laughter gave me the chills.

This time was different. I could move and light was coming from me. I remembered the scenes Jake's father had shown me the first time I had come here. The light was coming from me.

I thought about all the happy times I had with Jake, my family, and of the courage and bravery that filled Jake when he saved my life.

I glowed brighter and brighter, I began to give off warmth. I could see the figures running around me. I couldn't see them yet only their silhouettes, but I remember them from the scene as well. Their limbs twisted at different angles at different stages of decay, pure black, no eyes, those long black claws that could decapitate me, and the fur that floated in the air.

I stood and looked around me. I don't know what I was waiting for. Each time I came here Jake's father was there for me. There wasn't anyone here just me. I continued to search my surroundings. I saw a light in the distance, it wasn't dim but it wasn't very bright.

I jogged towards the other light, I couldn't see who it was or why it was here. I didn't hear any terrified scream like Jake had when he saw a light. This couldn't be a test, could it?

I jogged faster. The light was flickering and dimming. I ran faster, I had to see who it was before that light went out. I broke out in a full sprint.

As I ran I could see the Shadow Stalkers, the Damned parting for me. As I ran my light pushed them away and back like it was some sort of shield or force field. I got closer and closer to the light, it had stopped flickering and it stopped dimming.

When I got to the light I nearly crumpled to the ground.

Jake was on the ground in front of me, his back facing me. I broke into tears. I ran around the front of him so I could see his handsome smile and his beautiful eyes. When I crouched down to look at him I fell back and screamed.

Jake was sitting on the ground. His eyes were gone, replaced by empty sockets, a black ooze coming from them, covering his cheeks. His lips weren't there any more, his muzzle was only bone, black bone. His fur on his neck was black and falling out.

Jake raised his head to me slowly and looked at me through his sockets, "Annabeth?" His voice was weak and quite.

I moved closer to him nodding vigorously. "It's me, Jake."

I don't know how but he smiled, I could see him smile. He looked down at the ground again. When he opened his mouth the only sound to come out was a tortured scream, he hunched over and clutched his head, followed by the insane laughter that came from The Damned around us. He stopped his laughter and looked back at me with his empty sockets. "Help me."

I shoot out of bed my face covered in tears. I didn't know what time it was but I didn't care. I fell to the ground and cried.


	4. Therapy

I shoot up in my bed. I hadn't seen Tartarus in years. My vision horrified me more than anything that I had seen there before.

I had appeared in the Abyss like I had before. The laughter and screams ringing in my ear like a familiar song. The air around me freezing like always. My light appeared around me providing warmth from the cold.

I looked around me and saw the Damned all around me. Watching me, wishing they could lunge and attack me. They walked around my wall of light and warmth trying to push to get me.

I stayed on my spot on the ground. If I was here I was here for a reason. Red had summoned me here, I didn't just come here on accident. I waited for a sign or something to happen, but nothing.

I sat in the dark, my light flickering and dimming before steadying. I heard steps behind me but I always did. I stayed on my knees on the black glassy ground, my head down.

I heard a scream. I looked up and I saw her, the love of my life. "Annabeth?" my voice came out as weak and raspy, I wanted so much to see her after these last five years. I couldn't believe that she was here in front of me.

Annabeth nodded her head and moved closer to me, tears filling her beautiful eyes, "It's me, Jake."

I smiled, I hadn't smiled in a long time. It felt weird to smile. I looked down at my muzzles and saw it was all bone. I looked in the reflection of her eyes and my own eyes were gone, empty sockets like those of the damned around me.

I looked down at the ground not wanting her to seem me like I was. My eyes filled with tears but when they fell there were no tear, only a black ooze. I tried to say something but the only thing that would come out was a horrible tortured scream. This couldn't be real, Annabeth could be here with me. I was being tricked.

I let out a laugh. This must be a test, Annabeth wasn't really here. Red had sent a fake Annabeth to see how I would react. I heard her cry and fall back at what I had done.

I looked Annabeth right in the eye, if she was real she could help me. Annabeth could help me out of this rut I've been in for the last five years. "Help me."

I was sitting up in bed now looking at the time. My alarm clock read _3:20am._ I rubbed the sleep out of my eye. I wasn't going to be getting any sleep, not after that vision.

I took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. I stood up stretching my arms and legs, hearing a few pops. The temperature in my room had dropped but I forced it to go back to what it had been before.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a white tank top and black jeans. Once I was dressed I walked over to my closet. I pulled out a kevlar vest, a utility belt, my Baretta, and my badge.

I buckled the belt around my waist and put my gun in the holster next to my knife. I strapped my vest around my chest and pinned the badge on. Once I was ready to go out to work.

I opened my bedroom door quietly, trying not to wake my roommate. I walked in the kitchen and poured myself a cold cup of coffee. I stared at the cold coffee in my cup I willed the coffee to become warm again. Steam began raising from the mug and I drank the contents.

I don't really drink coffee or soda, I don't like caffeine I don't like the idea of becoming addicted to it. I had no choice but to have a cup every once in a while. Now a days I was finding it harder and harder to get any good sleep. My roommate tried to get me to open up about my feelings and what was causing my troubles. I knew if I talked about Annabeth I wouldn't be able to control myself. The lights would flicker, shadows grow larger and darker, and a thunderstorm would start up outside and I couldn't do that.

I set my cup in the sink and walked towards the front door. I grabbed my keys and opened the door, locking it before closing it behind me. I walked down the many steps of my apartment and walked out the apartments main doors out into Savanna Central.

I walked to the ZPD a few blocks away. I could have taken public transport but I wanted the exercise. On my walk I passed nocturnal mammals who stared at me. I was a rare breed. A law abiding fox who worked with the law.

Once I had reached the Precinct One I entered the parking lot. I walked in the main entrance and through the main lobby. I entered the bull pen with a few minutes to spare, most officers for the next shift already present.

Although I wasn't new I wasn't very well known among the other officers, keeping mostly to myself I didn't have a partner and worked alone. Working alone as a medium sized mammal is fairly difficult, but I still get the job done.

A minute before Bogo would walk in a rabbit, Judy Hopps, and a fox like me, Nick Wilde, walked in and took their chair next to mine. Nick thankfully not wearing his aviator glasses looked over to me, "Hey there, Bud, doesn't look like you got any good sleep."

I raised a brow and glanced in his direction before waving away his statement like some sort of bug.

Before Nick could say anything else Chief Bogo walked in with a stack of folders with assignments. He took his place at his podium taking out his glass, glancing around the room. None of the other officers were as rowdy as they usually are considering the time.

Bogo just let out a tired sigh before opening the first folder, "Bareteeth, there's a cougar out on our streets on bond for distributing drugs, he's managed to slip through bounty hunters hands. Considering your expertise this case is yours."

I nodded, getting out of my chair and approach Bogo. I grabbed the folder without saying a word. Once I was out of the bull pen I headed to the parking lot.

I started up a fox sized car and began my hunt. I was searching a cougar out on bond for possession of drugs with the intent to distribute. The cougar had missed his court date and it was my job to find him and lock send to jail since the bounty hunters failed.

I drove around Savanna central checking his most frequently visited locations. During my search for the cougar I thought about my life in the past five years.

After I passed out I woke up in a hospital a few days after what had happened. I was told I was going to be held there a few more days before being sent home. I was going to be restricted from doing much of anything for a few months.

I arrived at the Zootopia International Airport a few days later in my uniform. My parents were there to meet me and take me home and take of me. They were in tears as the watched me slowly walk up to them.

When I got home there was no celebration. My parents still lived in Ridgemore which meant no friends to greet me at home. I spent the next two weeks forcibly bedridden by my parents. Every waking hour I spent thinking about Annabeth.

After a few months back home I was able to do more. I could go out and find a job. I wouldn't be able to become a police officer yet due to my injuries. Since I couldn't join the ZPD I did the next best thing and did nothing.

After the police academy I moved into a great two bedroom apartment in the city with the money I had saved up from my years working in high school along with the service money. I was able to buy a new bed and that was about it. I spent all my time out on the beat or sleeping. I had made a lot of money in those first few months of work thanks to over time, till eventually they wouldn't let me work more than forty hours a week.

I meet my roommate a few months after I had moved into my apartment. We meet at a karaoke bar. I didn't sing but I did drink to try and help forget about parts of my past. A small wolf, I thought was a fox, approached me and was completely plastered. He hit on me trying to find out what my favorite song was so he could sing it for me. I turned him down right away, making it clear I was taken.

A few people at the ZPD tried to befriend me but I never gave any of the a chance. The same wolf who had been hitting on me worked at the ZPD as a therapist. The wolf apologized about his behavior and I forgave him. He went on to talk about how he was being kicked out of his current apartment and didn't have a place to go. I offered to let him stay with me until he could find a new place. Turns out he wasn't actually looking for a new place.

Time passed and I did the same thing every day, go out on patrol or a with case, go home, eat, sleep, and do it again. As time went on I became more and more depressed letting the darkness slowly seep in take me over.

I was still the unbiased protector Red had said I was but my happiness just wasn't there. My roommate, Declan, tried to help me, being a therapist and all. I told him I couldn't tell him and he wouldn't understand anyway. He's kept pushing and pushing to this day. He had managed to get small bits and pieces from me. He learned Annabeth's name, her species, and fur color.

So here I am slowly letting the darkness slowly seep into me, taking me over. My light used to burn bright and warm, I used to be able to summon warm summer breezes, and keep clouds out of the sky. My light flickers and dims everyday, I can only manage a cool breeze and only push clouds around in the sky.

I'm sure I had made Red proud, keeping my control my entire childhood, deciding to do good in life, becoming an unbiased protector and his heir, joining the army, and now tracking down mammals who had escaped punishment that they deserved.

Dec had pushed me to try and find a new girlfriend recently. I had reluctantly agreed. I went on a few dates but they all failed, they were all too much like Annabeth. They were just the right fur color, had the same perfect personality, or had the same beautiful name. I couldn't let go of Annabeth.

For the past five years I had been wearing her necklace. I don't know how I had gotten it but I never took it off. I didn't take it off when I was in the shower or even when I was sleeping. I would rather the metal strangle me in my sleep than take it off.

I turned a corner and drove past a diner that the cougar used as a place to sell. I saw the cougar waiting in the alley. _Too easy,_ I thought. I pulled my car around the block and parked it, shutting off the car and locking the doors.

I jumped out of the car and walked towards the alley. As I approach I became more cautious. I slowed my pace and pulled out my taser and turned the corner.

I lifted the taser and aimed it at the cougar. "Jerome Wisks, you're under arrest for skipping your date. Turn around and put your paws on the wall and spread your legs."

The cougar wasn't going to have it, he ran down the other side of the alley. He pulled something out of his pocket and threw it into the garbage as he ran by. I chased after the cougar, catching up quickly.

As I turned the corner he was waiting for me. He was waiting around the corner ready to pounce on me. I saw his stance and slid past the corner.

The cougar pounced at where I would have been if I hadn't slid. The cougar went face first into the sidewalk.

Before the cougar could get up and try to run or fight I tased him. I pulled the trigger on the taser sending barbed prongs sinking into his skin electrocuting him. I held down the trigger for five seconds before letting go and pulling out my paw cuffs.

I put my knee in the small of his back and grabbed his wrist as he groaned under me. As I was about to put his other paw in the cuffs he shifted under me.

I pulled my taser back and took to the cartridge, pushing the taser to his back, "Try anything and you'll get it again. You don't get showers at the ZPD so you'd smell like burnt hair till your new court date."

The cougar stopped moving. I put my taser back in it's holster and cuffed the cougar. "You got anything that's gonna poke me, stick me, or stab me?"

I kept my knee on the cats back as he snickered, "Yeah this dick."

I rolled my eyes, "That's good to know, Needle Dick, now what did you throw away?"

The cat shrugged under me, "A few receipts, you gonna dig through the dumpster and find out?"

I picked the cougar off the ground and began walking him to the squad car, "Nope, you're already gonna sit in jail till your next court date for trying to attack me."

The cat was silent the rest of the way to the car. I opened the back door and pushed him in, closing the door in his face, "Now usually I would search you for something like a knife or drugs since it's a misaminer out her but a felony in jail. Since you tried to attack me I'm gonna roll the dice and let you get what you get."

I got in the driver's seat and turned the car on. I pulled back onto the street and made my way back to the ZPD. On the way the cougar began to bang his head on the plexiglass divider.

"You break anything back there, Needle Dick, you pay and it's an extra charge." I yelled back at the cat. The cougar growled in frustration, causing me to smirk.

After a few minutes I pulled up to the ZPD. I turned off the cruiser and put the keys in my pocket. I exited the car and opened the back door. I reached in and pulled the cougar out. I shut the door and began walking him towards the building.

I was about to enter the building until I heard a voice behind be, "Dang, Red, caught him alreay? It's only been," The fox looked at his wrist, "two hours!"

I turned around and saw another red fox wearing ZPD blues. Next to the fox was the grey rabbit in her specialized uniform. "How many is that now, Slick? The third one this week? How are you so good at hunting and tracking these guys down?"

I stood at the door and waited for the two officers to catch up, "I tell you the same thing every time and I'll say it again. I'm ex-military. What are you two still doing here anyway, shouldn't you be out doing something?"

The other red fox reached the door and pulled it open letting me and the bunny inside. "Bogo wanted to talk, and we know you tell us that every time but that doesn't tell us how you're so good at it or how you even do it."

I began walk towards booking while the other two walked towards the bull pin, "I'm gonna go book this guy and go back to sleep."

The fox and rabbit said their goodbyes heading out for the rest of their shift. I had know the two the last couple of years but they never learned my name and that was fine by me. I continues to bring the cougar to booking and left.

Once I had booked the cat I exited the Precinct and began walking home. I had been out for two hours and I was already exhausted and wanted to get back to sleep. I approached the building and walked up the large staircase.

When I opened the door I was surprised to see Dec was already awake and making more coffee. I put my keys away and he heard me.

Dec turned and saw me in my gear. "I didn't know you went out, but I'm glad you're back. You're coming with me to meet my new patient at the ZPD so get changed quick."

"Dec, what are you talking about I'm not going anywhere. I got up at three in morning and I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." I unstrapped my vest and unbuckled my belt. "Besides I just came from there."

"Nope you're coming with me whether you like it or not. Trust me you'll want to come." He pestered, setting a cup of coffee on the counter for me.

I gave up and agreed knowing I would just end up in a fight, "Fine, just let me get my gun and we can go." I put my gear back in my closet in my room and came back out to the kitchen. I grabbed the mug and drank its contents down.

"Why do you need to bring that thing with you everywhere you go?" Dec asked, taking my cup and putting it in the sink, "You know what, never mind we don't have a lot of time. Come on, we can get there ten minutes early if we start walking now."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the front door. I picked up my keys and closed the door behind me. Once I turned around I saw Dec's tail disappear down the stairs. I shook my head and followed, catching up at the bottom. "You're excited. Why are you this excited? I don't like that, what's happening?"

Dec open the door to the apartment and walked out. "You'll see. From this point on I'm keeping my lips shut!"

I let out a loud groan as we began to walk where I had come from ten minutes before, "Come on, at least let me change. The first impression is important, I'm still wearing a tank top, black jeans and a gun on my side. What I'm wearing won't really leave a good first impression."

Dec turned to me as we walked down a sidewalk becoming more and more populated with mammals. "This one won't matter. This meeting is meant to be chill and relaxed."

I shook my head, letting out a deep sigh as we continued to walk towards the ZPD. "Whatever, you're the therapist."

We continued our walk to the ZPD in silence. We passed multiple different mammals of all shape and size. The coffee I had before leaving was already wearing off.

I could have been in bed right now. I could be lying under my covers all nice and cozy but no. I had to get dragged back to the ZPD. I thought monday mornings were bad but it seems Tuesdays were just as bad.

As we got closer to the ZPD Dec's tail began to wag more and more. I don't know what had him so excited but I didn't like it. I was getting nervous, he never asked me to come to one of his sessions.

As we entered the ZPD I could see officers walking around doing their duties. I followed dec up the ramp up to his office, avoiding talking to the cheetah behind the front desk.

Dec opened the door to his office. Inside was a small desk towards the back of the room near some windows, a comfortable looking couch and armchair, wooden coffee table not too far away from it, a TV on the opposite wall and even a small kitchen area with a mini fridge and sink.

Declan looked at the clock on his wall. "Yes! We it's only 8:25! We still have five minutes." He moved over to his desk and sat in his chair, bouncing up and down with excitement.

I saw Dec's excitement and shook my head. I walked into the little kitchen and pulled a glass out of the cabinet. I filled my glass in the sink and drank the contents down. I heard the door open behind me.

* * *

I may have hit my head with every bump that the vehicle took and it may not have been comfortable, but laying in the boot was much better than sitting next to Jason.

I felt the vehicle slow as they arrived at the airport and the she-wolf was eager to get out. Before the jeep had even stopped, I had jumped out with my bag and was on my way over to the entrance of the airport.

Everything went by smoothly, all her papers were in paw and in order, surprisingly nothing was out of date or needed to be updated.

I let out a groan as things went by just as easily for the other wolf. There was just a small slither of hope that he wouldn't be able to board the plane, but like everything else since Jake being shot, everything went against me.

I walked on, knowing that the wolf was close by and most likely looking at my tail. That's when I reached the metal detectors.

Then I remembered it. I remembered the gun. I smiled.

I approached the detector with confidence, placing my bag on the conveyor belt and walking through with no interruptions. No alarms going off at all.

I picked my bag back up and pulled my phone out, standing just to the side of where I picked my bag up from.

I watched as Jason put his bag down and walked through himself. The alarm going off as his bag passed before him.

The look on his face was priceless. His ears snapped down and he had the most confused look ever. He wasn't even able to walk through the detector before he had security mammals swarming around him and dragging him off to a quiet room to have a little chat with him.

With all the security distracted. I put my bag down next to Jason's, making sure no one was watching me as I opened his bag and pulled my gun out of it and put it back in my bag, quickly zipping his bag and walking towards the entrance onto the plane with my own bag slung over my shoulders.

I found a seat surprisingly easy, not many mammals on the plane. I took one so I could look out the window during my flight.

I pulled her phone out and was about to put it on AirPlane mode when I noticed the top notification on my lock screen.

I couldn't remember hearing my phone go off or vibrate at all, either meaning that at some point I had fallen asleep or the notification was sent during my meeting with the sergeant.

The notification was nothing special, just a new email. I had an idea who it was from.

I unlocked my phone, knowing I had a spare few minutes to look at the email. When I had opened it, I let out a groan as it was from exactly who she was expecting and what it was about.

It was from the ZPD detailing me about my required therapy sessions.

I gave it a quick look over, looking at the times she was required to meet the therapist. Twice a week, once on a Tuesday at 8:30AM and once on a Saturday at 2:00PM. Those times were fine with me. As long as I had time to myself, didn't have to wake up too early and had Sunday free, I couldn't care when I had to go to the session.

I continued to scroll down and was about to look at the name of the mammal I would be seeing when a very familiar and very annoying voice spoke from here side "Hello there beautiful, is this seat taken?" Jason asked as he took the seat next to me.

I let out a very loud groan before turning to the wolf and raising her voice "You could have literally sat ANYWHERE, look at all those empty seats yet you decide to sit next to me"

When Jason just smiled up at me and nodded his head, I let out another loud groan before hitting my head on the chair in front of me.

"That was your cue to fuck off before I kill you"

If it wasn't the tone of voice she spoke in that convinced the wolf to move to a different seat, it was the murderous gaze she sent him.

"Alright beautiful, I'll give you some space"

I would have smiled, having some space to herself and away from Jason. But all he had done was move to the outside seat of the middle aisle of chairs.

I chose to ignore him as much as possible, instead looking back down at her phone to finish looking at the Email.

" _You will be required to see one of the ZPD's finest therapists, Declan Howlsor"_

All of that was a week ago. I'm in now Zootopia. I'm living in my crappy little apartment. I lay in bed every day just staring at the ceiling, listening to music. I knew I should probably go out and try to find a job but I couldn't.

Everytime I looked out my window he was there. Jason was waiting outside of my apartment building. He had been out there the whole time, trapping me inside. He would always be out there waiting for me so he could follow me.

I let out an agitated groan as I flop onto the bed of my small closet like apartment. I stared at the ceiling thinking about my last week in Zootopia.

I as soon as the plane had landed I rushed to baggage claim and grabbed my bags. I ran out the airports front door with Jason trying to catch up to me. I hoped in the nearest taxi and told him to drive me into the city.

Once in the city I was able to find a cheap apartment that I could live in temporarily. It was called 'The Grand Pangolin Arms'. My room was small but still wolf sized. I had a bed, a desk and a microwave. I kept what little clothes I had in my bag. I kept my gun and knife on my desk.

Once it was time for my first meeting with Declan I exited my apartment and meet a small rabbit. The rabbit introduced herself to me as Judy Hopps an officer at the ZPD. I asked her if she could lead me to the ZPD since I had a meeting with someone. Thank fully when we left the apartment Jason was nowhere to be seen.

Once I was at the ZPD I saw a red fox standing outside the door. I ran to the fox, tears filling my eyes. I hugged the fox and was about to kiss him until I saw his green eyes. I apologized to the fox saying I thought he was someone I hadn't seen for a long time. The fox said it was alright and understandable. I entered the ZPD, my head hung low, my tail dragging on the ground.

I enter the office where I was to be having my first meeting. When I entered the office it was empty so I sat on the couch patiently. When Declan came in I noticed that he was a fox. We talked about him to make myself more comfortable talking to someone else. I didn't even tell him anything about myself not even my name.

After my first session Jason was waiting outside for me. He followed me and kept trying to get with me. As I walked on he grabbed my arm so I flipped him over my shoulder. I yelled at him in front of a crowd of people telling him I didn't want to see his face again.

My second session went rather well. I told the fox about my time in the military. I told him about Jake and our relationship. I told Dec about how we were separated and how long we had been apart. As I talked about Jake the temperature in the room had repeatedly dropped but the fox didn't seem to notice. At the end of my session he asked if he could bring someone to our next meeting to help me talk about all the things I had seen in the military, reluctantly I agreed.

After my second appointment I was pleased to find that Jason wasn't waiting for me. Maybe he had gotten the message. That all changed when I saw him walking towards the ZPD with a bouquet of flowers. I ran back to my apartment faster than I thought possible.

Today's my third meeting with the grey fox. I got out of bed at eight. I got dressed as quick as I could. I didn't want to be late so I skipped breakfast and ran out the door.

I ran to the ZPD and arrived a few minutes early. I stopped outside and caught my breath. Once I had recovered I walked in and went up the ramp that lead to the foxes office. Once as the door I turned the handle and opened it.

* * *

As I gulped down the last of my glass of water I heard the door open. I didn't turn to see who it was. I didn't really care who it was, I just wanted to go home and sleep.

"Jake?" A shaky, sweet voice asked from behind me. I remembered that voice I hadn't heard it in years. That was the voice I would hear in my dream and yearn to hear just one more time.

The glass fell from my hand and broke into pieces on the ground. I stayed frozen not daring to move. The temperature in the room plummeted to zero and a light flickered. My paw fell to my side.

"I'll let you two get caught up." Declan smiled. He left the room and closed the door behind him.

Once Declan was out of the room the lights began to flicker and the temperature dropped even further. I could feel a warm reassuring breeze blow from behind me. Tears began to fill my eyes as I slowly turned around.

Annabeth was in tears. Once she could see my face and my hazel eyes she charged me. I was tackled to the floor barely missing the broken glass.

Annabeth wrapped her arms, legs, and tail around me. I did the same. We laid on the ground crying in each others arms.

I could smell her again, the sweet smell of flowers. I could see her again, the perfectly clean pure white fur. I could felt her warm arms around me again. I could hear the voice of angel I had dreamed about.

I cried on the floor with my arms, legs, and tail wrapped around Annabeth. Neither of us moved, we stayed in each others grasps, crying. We stayed like that for an unknown amount of time just holding each other.

We stayed quiet on the floor while we recovered. We enjoyed the others warmth and company. The feeling of having Annabeth's arms around me was like nothing I could explain. She was so warm and comfortable.

Annabeth looked just like she had when we were separated. She was strong and fit. Her arms crushing as she hugged me, her eyes shut tight, taking in my sent. She took large shaky breaths. Her tail wrapped tight around my waist.

Once I had recovered from the shock I asked the one question I had been waiting to ask for the last five years. "Annabeth Howler, will you marry me?"

Annabeth started to cry again. The room quickly warmed back up and smelt of freshwater and nature. Annabeth pulled her head back and looked me in the eye. Through all the crying Annabeth was able to get out her answer, "Yes, yes I will, Jake bareteeth."

Annabeth unwrapped her arms from around my neck and grabbed my ears. She did something we've both been wanting to do for years. She pulled my mouth towards hers. Once our lips meet it was better than our first real kiss.

I felt Annabeth's soft lips on mine. I was filled with warmth and comfort unlike I anything had felt before. I pushed my lips back against hers, deepening the kiss, making it more passionate. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, tasting her and feeling her fangs. Annabeth did the same pushing her tongue into my own mouth. Our tongues danced with each other. I let out a moan, trying everything I could to deepen the kiss and pull the wolf closer to me.

We only broke the kiss once we were both out of breath. A small string of saliva still connecting our mouths. I looked into Annabeth beautiful blue green eyes that were red from crying.

I opened my mouth and spoke in a hoarse voice, "I loved you more than anything this world could offer me."

Annabeth smiled, her eyes tearing up again. She grabbed my ears again and pulled me towards her. She didn't kiss me instead she rubbed her muzzle all over my head. Annabeth was marking me as hers and her alone.

I accepted the marking. I let Annabeth mark what ever part of me she wanted. I was hers and no one else's. I didn't want to be anything other than Annabeth's. She rubbed her muzzle all over my head, my neck, and my chest.

Once she was finished I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down to me. I rubbed my muzzle along her's and across her face and the top of her head. As I went on Annabeth gave out a happy moan. I marked everything I could get to, making her mine.

Once I had finish Annabeth looked down at me, under her. She smiled at me so warmly I could have sworn she was glowing. The room felt like summer time and smelt like the forest behind my childhood home, the light from outside shining even brighter than usual.

I was pinned under Annabeth, her hips straddling my waist and her tail wrapped around my leg. She stood up, not removing her tail from my leg. I got up and stood next to her. I wrapped my tail around her.

I locked my arm in hers and looked up into her beautiful eyes, "Should we go back to my place and get caught up? I think Dec has another appointment soon."

Annabeth let out a small giggle, "You know you don't have to make an excuse. You could just ask." Her tail wrapped around my leg even tighter.

I could feel heat working it's way up my face, "That's not. . ." My eyes were wide, panic in my voice.

Annabeth giggled again, like a high school girl to her crush. "I guess I got someone worked up huh? I can smell it." She smiled mischievously taking a deep breath. My jaw dropped and my face a hot red.

I walked to the door to the office, going around the broken glass. Our tails were wrapped around each other so tightly, holding each other together so tightly that is was awkward to walk. I loosened my tail a bit and started to walk normally again.

I opened the door and walked out into the hallway. I didn't see Dec around, so I figured he had gone to the breakroom. We walked down the ramp arm in arm. At the bottom of the ramp I could see the same rabbit and fox from earlier in the morning talking to the cheetah behind the front desk.

We approached the desk, grabbing claw hauser attention. The big cat saw us and how we were holding each other and let out a high pitched 'aww'. The fox and rabbit turned and saw me and Annabeth walking towards them.

Nick opened his mouth and spoke first, "Well hey there, Red, I didn't know you were such a ladies mammal. Who is this?" The rabbit punched him in the side.

"Slick, how many times has he told you not to call him that?" Judy glared at the fox she had punched.

I chuckled and grabbed the two officer's attention again, "It's alright, Judy. This is Annabeth, my fiancee." I gestured to Annabeth with my paw and she gave a happy smile.

Judy looked me up and down, "Wait, Annabeth, he's the fox you've been looking for?" Annabeth simply nodded keeping quiet. "Good, cause you can't have mine anymore."

I creased my brow in confusion, "What?"

Judy's eyes went wide with panic as she realized what she had just said. "You haven't told him yet?" she looked at Annabeth.

Annabeth let out a sigh as I looked up to her, "On my first visit here I saw Nick and I thought he was you. I remember how you said you had wanted to be a police officer so I assumed it was you." As she spoke her voice became panicked her tail wrapped around my leg tighter. "I ran towards him thinking he was you. I hugged him and nothing else! I promise once I saw his different eye color I let go of him and did nothing else!"

I stared up at Annabeth and saw how panicked she was, "I can't believe you! How could you mistake me for Nick? I'm way better looking than Nick and I weigh less to!" I chuckled.

"Hey!" Nick yelled indignantly.

Judy just looked at the cocky fox, "You could be brought down a few pegs, Slick, your ego will be fine." Judy smiled and turned her attention back to us. "So how long have you two been together?"

Annabeth pulled me closer and somehow wrapped her tail around me even tighter, "I'd rather not say. It was nice seeing you two again, but I think we should go."

The bunny and fox nodded letting us go about our business. We turned to walk towards the front entrance before I remembered why I had gone over there. "Oh, Clawhauser, could you call Dec and tell him his office is free?" The chubby cat nodded his head as he ate another doughnut.

We exited the ZPD out into the bustling city. There were mammals passing by on the sidewalk in front of us. Cars passed on the street. The sky was cloudless and the sun shone down on us, warming the ground beneath us and our fur.

I don't know why but Annabeth steared us towards the right on the entrance. We were walking right to my apartment but I didn't know if she knew that or not. I didn't say anything as we walked towards the crosswalk.

All of a sudden I felt a strong kick in my back, sending me forward onto the ground. Annabeth and other bystanders gasped. Annabeth turned to who had kicked me. I was on the ground trying to recover the breath that had been knocked out of me.

"Jason what are you doing! Why are you here!" Annabeth growled to the other wolf.

"I saved you from that fox, Babe. He has his dirty tail around you!" The wolf exclaimed pointing in my direction.

During the small exchange I had recovered and stood up. "Jason how many times do I have to tell you I'm taken! I'm now happily engaged!" Annabeth yelled. She looked like she was about to rip the other wolfs throat out.

I stood facing the wolf and unholster my beretta. I pointed my gun at my assaulter, "Get on the ground now!" I yelled at the wolf, a growl in my voice.

Both wolves looked over to me. Annabeth backed away from Jason and towards me. Jason tried to follow but I stopped him. "Get on the ground now! Make one move towards me or my fiance and I will put a bullet into you. Get on the ground now!" Annabeth stood behind me and wrapped her tail around my waist. The other mammals around us were recording what was happening and whispering to themselves.

I could see fear in the wolves eyes. Jason made the smart decision and put his paws in the air and got on the ground. "Put your arms out to the side and cross your ankles!" I commanded, walking closer to the wolf, pulling cuffs out of my back pocket.

The wolf did as told. I grabbed his arm and the broken one and cuffed them, purposefully making them tighter than needed.

The wolf under me tried to defend himself, "Hey I was just trying to defend my girlfriend from a potential threat!"

I leaned down and growled into his ear, "I know you're not very smart but I would expect your nose to at least work. We marked each other, Jackass. I'm hers and she's mine!"

I pulled the wolf off the ground, "You're making a big mistake! I'm ex-military I could beat you in a fight! I'll fight you for her!"

I began walking the wolf towards the ZPD build, Annabeth behind me, her tail still around me, "What a coincidence I'm ex-military too and Annabeth isn't some prize to be won!"

Jason decided to try and play his final card, "You haven't read me my rights! I can sue you!"

I pushed the Precincts door open and shoved him through, "Good thing thats a myth and I don't need to read you your right on the spot! I just need to read them to you while you're under interrogation. Besides I don't need to read you your rights if you do something like, oh I don't know assaulted an officer of the law in front of the police station."

Our entrance back into the precinct had drawn a few onlookers including the fox and rabbit who were still at the front desk. Nobody was saying anything, the entire building was silent. Some of the officers had seen me when I was pissed, they knew that this was one of those times.

Everyone watched as I walked the wolf right up to the cheetah at the front desk. "One Jackass for booking. Putting him down for assault on a L.E.O."

Annabeth piped up behind me, "And sexual harassment."

I pulled on the wolf's cuffs, making him yelp in pain from his broken arm, "What!" I snarled into his ear. There was a clap of thunder outside that shook the building. The wolf in cuffs began to tremble, fearing for his life.

I looked to Nick and asked in a polite tone, "Would you take him down to booking before we have a problem?" The fox rushed forward and grabbed the wolf from my paws. The other fox's eyes were wide just as every other officer in the precinct.

Nick quickly took Jason away and to booking. Judy and every other officers just stared at me and Annabeth, her tail still wrapped around my waist. I took a deep breath and turn to Annabeth.

I looked her up and down, "You alright?" I began walking towards the Precincts front doors.

Annabeth followed me towards the exit, still stunned from what had just happened, "I-I, uh, I."

As we walked out the building I wrapped my tail around Annabeth again and held her paw. We walked down the front step to the ZPD and could see the crowd from before was still waiting outside. Annabeth pulled me closer to her.

I looked up to Annabeth, "If there is something you need to tell me you can tell me when we get to the apartment, alright?" I squeezed Annabeth's paw reassuringly and wrapped my tail around her tighter.

Annabeth looked around us, at the mammals still watching us. She looked back down to me, into my eyes. She nodded and her tail began to wag happily around me.

Even Jason's appearance hadn't brought down our mood. We were too happy to see each other after all these years. My tail began to wag lightly as well. I was surprised I had even been able to control myself in Dec's office.

I had wanted to take Annabeth right there. I don't know how Annabeth felt about it or how far she wanted to go yet. I hoped that Annabeth still wanted our relationship as badly as I do. I proposed to her for a reason. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and no one else.

The rest of our walk to my apartment was quite. As we walked Annabeth's grip on my paw tightened. She wrapped her tail around my waist with a death grip. She kept looking at the other mammals on the street around us like they might attack us.

I was relieved when we got to my apartment building. Annabeth was becoming more and more tense. She would turn her head around like we were being followed.

I opened the front door and walked in. I gestured for Annabeth to follow me up the stairs. Going up the thin staircase was made difficult by Annabeth's want to be by my side. It also didn't help that she kept her tail around my waist, but I didn't say anything.

Once we had reached my door I reached into my pocket with a shaky paw. I pulled out my keys and inserted them into the lock, opening the door. I put my keys away and waved around the room.

"Well here we are. Not very big but me and my roommate keep it clean." I stood in front of Annabeth.

"You have a roommate?" She asked shifting from foot to foot. She let go of my paw. She didn't look around the apartment she instead kept her eyes locked on me.

I nodded, "Yeah, Declan. He moved in with me a few years ago. I said he could live here until he found a new place. I guess he wasn't really looking for a new place."

"Oh, well. . . what about me?"

"Well, this is still my apartment. I signed my name down and handed over the down payment. So if you wanted to move in. . . you could." I said nervously.

Annabeth's ears went down and she gave me a shy smile, "What about the smell?"

My face was a hot red, showing under my fur. Annabeth giggled at me, "M-my bedroom has a window." I decided to shut my mouth and change the subject, "Anyway, this is the living room, on the other side is the kitchen and in between the two is a small dining area. My bedroom is down that hall, it is the 'master' so it has it's own bathroom and closet. Behind the living room is Dec's room and next to it is a bathroom. So if you'll follow me I'll take you on the short tour."

My flusteredness dissipated as I showed Annabeth around the small apartment. I showed her the living room and all the appliances in the kitchen. I showed her where the food, bowls and plates, and silverware was stored. I showed her the washer and dryer and how to use them.

I opened my bedroom door and walked in, "Well here it is, my bedroom pretty exciting right?" I turned to face Annabeth and she had closed the door. I was about to say something when she pounced on me.

I was pinned to the bed, she was straddling my hips and holding my paws to my chest. "Do you know how long I've waited to have you all to myself like this?" I was going to reply, but she answered her own question, "I've been waiting five years for this, then when I saw you this morning I didn't want to do anything other than take you off somewhere and make you mine. Watching you arrest that asshole made it even harder for me to keep my paws off of you, but now. . . you're all mine."

I gulped, knowing if there was something Annabeth wanted she was gonna have it.

* * *

A cold breeze blew over me, it penitrated through my fur and to my skin causing me to shiver. I could feel something warm in my grasps so I pulled it closer. I heard a tired groan come from whatever I was holding so I assumed it was Annabeth.

Another breeze blew, this one more agressive. I wanted to take my tail and cover myself but it was intertwined with Annabeth's. I buried my face into Annabeth's scruf in an attempt to stay warm.

I could still feel her paws on my back and her legs against mine. I couldn't feel the comfort of the bed. The ground was hard and cold like granite.

My eyes shot open. There is only one place that I could be in. I began to glow as I summoned light and warmth. I pulled my arms back from Annabeth and sat up, her paws around my waist.

I looked around us and saw the black landscape around me. I heard the telltale sounds of The Damned around us. I kept my clam, I had been here plenty of times, but the last time wasn't so good. I hadn't seen red in that vision.

I looked down to the warm body next to me. Annabeth was here with me and thankfully wearing clothes. I looked at her peacefully expresion, I wish I didn't have to wake her.

I proped myself up with one paw and use the other to shake Annabeth's shoulder lightly, "Annabeth you need to get up."

Her grip on my waist tightened as she pulled me closer. She laid her head on my lap and curled up into a ball around me. She grumbled something about a warm and furry fox.

I shook her shoulder again, "Annabeth wake up."

Annabeth's eyes slowly fluttered open and looked up to me. She let out a yelp. "W-why do you look like that?" She looked at me with fear. Reaching up to my face and putting a paw on my cheek.

I knit my eyebrows in confusion, stroking her muzzle to calm her. "Look like what?" Annabeth stayed silent, rubbing her thumb on my cheek. "Annabeth, what do I look like?"

Annabeth brought her paw in my muzzle, "Like you did in my dream a few days ago."

Annabeth hadn't told me about her dream but I had my own dream the day before. I continued to stroke her muzzle as she sat up. "My muzzle it's just bone and I don't have any eye don't I?"

Annabeth nodded, looking me in the eye. "How do know?"

"I had a dream last night and I could see what I looked like in the reflection of your eyes." I looked around us and saw The Damned making their way towards us with their long legs. I heard their insane laughter, "God that laughter is annoying."

I looked back to Annabeth. She had a look of panic on her face, "What do we do when they try and attack us?"

A new, brighter light shown behind us. It was warm and familiar. Me and Annabeth both looked to the light and stood, letting our arms to drop to our sides.

A warm voice spoke to both of us, "That is what I'm here for. I'm here to help teach you to summon your own weapons." He looked at me, "It's good to see you again my son, I must say you do look different."

I stepped towards him, "Is there anyway I can go back to normal, Father?"

He nodded and patted me on the shoulder, "The light will find its way back to you within a week." He looked over to Annabeth and smiled, "There's my daughter-in-law. I'm glad you found him when you did."

We both went red face, Annabeth spoke to Red, "So you've been watching us?" She shifted on her feet uncomfortably.

Red just chuckled, "Up until you reached the apartment. However I can tell that you mated."

I let out a cough, "Right. So you're here to show us how to summon a weapon."

Red laughed again, "Yes, my son, I am here to do that. Stand apart, feet directly under your shoulders, bend your knees slightly, and stand straight up"

Me and Annabeth stood an arms length away from each other. We bent our knees and straighten our backs. We waited for our next instructions.

Red nodded, "Good, now put out your dominant paw."

I reached out my right paw and so did Annabeth.

"Imagine the first weapon that comes to mind, not a gun something you can swing and stab with. Once you have that weapon imagine holding it and pulling it from the environment around you."

I focused on my weapon. I imagined holding it and using it. I could feel something start to form in my hand, being pulled into existence. I tightened my grip on the weapon and focused harder, willing it into existence faster.

Soon I was holding a long pure black obsidian spear. It was just taller than myself, it was a lance point and very sharp on both ends. I felt the cold surface warm while I held it. I looked over to Annabeth who was holding a golden dual edged sword that was glowing.

I inspected my spear for a moment before looking back up to Red, "What are we going to need these for?"

A grave look came across his face, "Your first challenge is coming soon. You will know when, and when the time comes you will need to use these weapons to fight and defend yourselves."

I nodded my head in understanding. Soon we would have to fight for our lives, like we had been doing the last six years. "Alright," I took a deep breath, "So, what are we doing now?"

"Now, My Son, I send you two back to wakefulness. Practice summoning your weapons in secret, try to summon new weapons as well. Have a good afternoon you two." Red waved his hand and I could feel the vision start to fade.


End file.
